Hermine und Draco Anders als sie es gedacht hatt
by LaLoba
Summary: Hermine und Draco entdecken etwas, was eigentlich niemand wissen sollte, aber lest selbst...


Kapitel 1 oder die Nachtwanderer  
  
Draco Malfoy war vermutlich auf nichts stolzer als auf die Tatsache ein Slytherin zu sein, so wie sein Vater, sein Großvater und alle anderen männlichen Vorfahren aus seiner Familie schon vor ihm. Er hatte seine beiden Diener Grabbe und Goyle, die ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen, wobei er sich immer noch fragte wie sie das schafften und seine Freunde. Jedoch gab es da eine Sache, die ihm mit zunehmenden Alter immer mehr zu schaffen machte. Am Anfang hatte es ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert, doch so nach und nach machte er sich regelrecht Sorgen diesbezüglich. Denn er hatte niemanden zum reden. Damit meinte er nicht seine Freunde mit denen er herrlich böse über Potter oder den Weasleys her ziehen konnte. Da hatte er mehr als genügend Freunde. Jedoch gab es niemanden, den er persönliche Dinge anvertrauen konnte, sehr persönliche Dinge. Und im Moment hatte er eine Zeit, die ihn richtig zu schaffen machte. Die Mädchen aus Slytherin waren mehr als nur albern, anders konnte man es nicht sagen. Und mit den Jungs? Nein, immerhin war er ja der starke und heldenhafte Draco Malfoy. So behandelten sie ihn, daher konnte er nicht so einfach sein Gesicht verlieren und anfangen über seine Gefühle zu reden. Über seine Gefühle zu einem sehr netten Mädchen, welches er vorher immer verkannt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er einfach nur losgeschrieen und alles zu Bruch geschlagen, aber das käme seinen Ruf nicht sonderlich gut. Daher blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beruhigen und alles zu schlucken. Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sah er sie dann. Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley. Seit die Weasleygöre da war, hingen die beiden nur noch zusammen. Man hätte meinen können, dass die eine ohne die andere nicht mehr existieren könnte. Und das schienen auch Potter und Weasley zu merken. Doch anstatt irgendwie deswegen böse zu sein, hingen die nun zu viert ab. Das war absolut zum kotzen. Dieses nette Getue, obwohl es ihnen nicht passte. Dieses Getue war aber typisch für die Gryffindors. Immer schön artig, immer schön nett sein. Bloß keine Gefühle zeigen, bloß nicht sagen was man empfindet. Zusammen gingen die Slytherin und die Gryffindor in den Keller wo sie zusammen mit Professor Snape Tränkekunde hatten. Draco konnte ihn eigentlich gut leiden. Es lag nicht daran, dass er ihn immer bevorzugte oder so. Sondern vielmehr, weil er den Leuten sagte, was er dachte und was er fühlte. Er machte keine großen Geheimnisse daraus, dass er zum Beispiel Harry Potter nicht leiden konnte. Und auch aus seinen Wünschen und Träumen. Jeder wusste ja, dass er gerne der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste werden wollte. Warum sollte er es auch? Und deswegen mochte Draco ihn. Seine Art war wie ein Vorbild für ihn. Wenn er etwas mutiger wäre, hätte er auch der ganzen Welt gesagt, was er dachte und fühlte. Doch dazu war er irgendwie nicht in der Lage. Es schien so, als ob ein Klos in seinen ganzen Körper steckte und verhinderte, dass er sagen konnte, was immer er auch wollte. Zum Glück wusste sein Vater nichts davon, sonst wäre er in seiner Gunst sehr gesunken. Während des Unterrichts genoss Draco es sehr zu sehen, wie Professor Snape sich über Potter und seine Freunde lustig machte. Irgendwie schienen sie nicht zu merken, sondern waren wohl eher der Meinung, dass er sie einfach nur triezte. Und als dieser Neville Longbotton wieder einmal einer seiner berühmten Fehler machte, konnte sich keiner aus Slytherin mehr halten. Die Granger versuchte ihm zu helfen, doch das hatte zur Folge, dass Professor Snape sie ermahnte und ihr auch einige Punkte abzog. Draco konnte verstehen warum. Jedoch schienen die Gryffindors es nicht einmal zu erahnen, warum er das machte. Aber das war ja typisch für sie. Selbstlose, abhängige Hilfe. Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach mal ihr Gehirn einschalten, es war doch mehr als nur offensichtlich. Malfoy konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit und machte diese auch richtig, was Professor Snape auch lobend anerkannte. Früher taten ihm diese lobende Worte sehr gut. Doch heute schienen sie ihm nur wie Hohn und Spott zu sein. Denn sie bedeuteten ihm nicht mehr so viel wie noch vor wenigen Tagen. Sein Blick suchten die von der Granger, doch sie zeigte ihm nur die kalte Schulter, wie immer. Er tat so, als habe er nur zufällig in ihre Richtung gesehen und kümmerte sich wieder um seine Arbeit. Nach dem Unterricht ging er alleine in die Halle, obwohl um ihn herum so viele Menschen waren. An ihm vorbei ging wieder das Vierergespann von Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger. Das war echt nicht zum aushalten. Doch während er so am Tisch saß und die vier beobachtete, heimlich und verstohlen, fragte er sich, warum er so aggressiv auf die vier war. Gut, er konnte Potter nicht leiden, dass stimmte. Und es machte einen Heidenspaß sich über die Weasleys auszulassen, da sie sich so schön aufregten. Doch warum war er so aggressiv, wenn sie da zusammen saßen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Als dann der Unterricht für diesen Tag endlich vorbei war, stahl er sich heimlich in die Bücherei. Niemand sollte ihn dort sehen, wenn er sich ein Buch auslieh. Das würde immerhin sein Image schädigen, dass er sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte. In der hintersten Bücherreihe entdeckte er dann das Buch „Über die Animagus"und nahm es sich heraus. Es war ein theoretisches Buch, jedoch reichte es vorerst aus, um ihn darauf einzustimmen, selber eines Tages ein Animagus zu werden. Das hatte er zumindest vor. „Oh nein, du hast doch nicht mein Buch,"fragte eine vertraute Stimme und Draco wirbelte herum. Und dann stand sie da, Hermine Granger. „Was soll denn das heißen, dein Buch"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du es gekauft hast, oder irre ich mich dabei?"Er konnte richtig beobachten, wie sich ihr Gesicht langsam rot verfärbte. Da sah richtig niedlich aus. „Ich lese da drinnen schon seit Wochen und ich werde es mir doch nicht von dir wegnehmen lassen. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du nicht einmal ein Viertel davon verstehst, was da drinnen steht. Es hat also keinen Sinn, dass du auch nur versuchst es zu lesen Malfoy, also kannst du es mir auch gleich geben."Draco lachte. „Du bist ja eitel. Rein zufällig verstehe ich eine Menge. Es ist sicherlich kein Zufall, dass ich der Zweitbeste des Jahrganges bin. Würde mich der Lehrer für Experementielle Magie nicht so hassen, dann wäre ich sicherlich neben dir auf den ersten Platz."Hermine schnaubte. „Das sind doch nur faule Ausreden,"meinte sie und Draco wusste, dass sie irgendwo recht hatte. Es hörte sich wie eine Ausrede an. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er irgendwie an seinen Noten herumspielte, damit sein kleiner Liebling Hermine Granger die Beste war. Sie würde dies jedoch nie sehen, da sie zu sehr auf ihre Noten versessen war. „Es ist mir egal, was du denkst und was nicht. Ich werde auf alle Fälle das Buch mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen. Schönen Abend noch." Mit diesen Worten stampfte er davon und lieh sich das Buch aus. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie wütend sie ihn nachblickte. Und als er auf seinem Zimmer war, fragte er sich, ob es richtig war sie so zu behandeln. Aus Trotz vor dieser Gefühlen setzte er sich gemütlich auf sein Bett und las es dann den ganzen Abend. Irgendwann machte er noch seine Hausaufgaben, aber es war nur sehr halbherzig. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er zwar nicht in allen Fächern rangenommen werden um die Hausaufgaben vorzulesen, doch in denen, wo er es tun müsste, würde er sich irgendwie schon daraus winden. Das war ihm gleich. Ihm war im Moment eine Menge gleich. Nachdem er mehr oder weniger fertig war, machte er sich fertig fürs schlafen gehen und verabschiedete sich von einigen. Manchmal, wenn er sich so verabschiedete, ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte, fragte er sich ob sie ihn vermissen würden, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Bei seiner Mutter war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn vermissen würde, aber nicht einmal bei seinem Vater war er sich sicher. Wie dann bei seinen sogenannten Freunden? Als er da im Bett lag, steigerte er sich in etwas hinein und langsam aber sicher traten ihm Tränen aus den Augen. Da er nicht mehr alleine im Zimmer war, versuchte er mit aller Gewalt diesen Gefühlsausbruch zu unterdrücken, was aber nicht so leicht war wie er dachte. Da er nicht der einzige war, der noch wach war, schlich er sich klammheimlich aus dem Schlafsaal, bevor Timothy noch irgendeine dämliche Frage stellen konnte. Als er draußen war, wanderte er erst einmal umher und suchte einen Ort wo er für einige Augenblicke alleine sein konnte. Doch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen von Slytherin existierte er nicht. Er konnte hingehen wo immer er auch wollte, es war schon jemand da. Entweder einer der älteren Schüler oder einer dieser scheußlichen Hausgeister. Oh wie sehr er sie hasste. Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach in das andere Reich übergehen und einen in Ruhe lassen? Nein, sie mussten hier unten bleiben und einem auf die Nerven gehen. Besonders der blutige Baron ging ihm so dermaßen auf die Nerven. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Wenn er etwas alleine sein wollte, musste er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rausgehen. Daher trat er durch das Porträtloch und wanderte umher. Erst als er in eine Pfütze trat merkte Draco, dass er barfuss war. Doch anstatt zurückzugehen, umging er einfach nur die Pfützen und alles was kalt war und ging rauf in den Turm wo sie immer Sternenkunde hatten. Hier oben war er endlich mal ein bisschen nur für sich alleine da. Er setzte sich auf einen bequemen Sessel und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch je mehr er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, desto heftiger wurden seine Gefühle, die in ihm waren und die endlich einmal raus wollten. Und dann tat er ihnen den Gefallen und er weinte leise vor sich hin. Und anstatt sich zu schämen, gab er sich seinen Gefühlen hin, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er bekam sich nach einer weile nicht einmal mehr richtig ein, weil er so heftig weinte. Erst als er auf der Treppe Schritte hörte, zuckte er zusammen und schreckte hoch. Mit wilden Gesten versuchte er sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf und bei dem Anblick der ihm geboten wurde bekam er einen noch viel größeren Schrecken.  
  
Kapitel 2 oder Ich liebe dich nicht, ich hasse dich  
  
Als Draco die Person an der Tür sah, wünschte er sich nicht sehnlichster als das es Mr. Filch gewesen wäre der ihm verpfiffen hätte. Oder Harry Potter, den hätte er einfach verprügelt und in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Immerhin konnte er das ja sehr gut. Doch das war die Höhe. „Was machst du denn hier Granger,"fauchte er sie an, wobei er diesmal direkte Beleidigungen vermied, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Mit einem Hochroten Kopf, welches er bei ihr gewöhnt war, kam sie auf ihm zu und wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie auf einmal stehen blieb und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du hast ja geweint,"meinte sie nur und ihre Stimme klang weder nach Hohn noch Spott noch nach Belustigung. Es klang besorgt. Seit wann interessierte es sie, was er fühlte? „Am besten gehst du zum Teufel Schlammblut, sonst kann ich sehr ärgerlich werden und dir ein paar Flüche an den Hals hetzen." Obwohl Draco wusste, dass Hermine sich sicherlich ohne weiteres von fast jeden Fluch befreien konnte, versuchte er sein ganzes Repertoire herauszuholen um sie zu verscheuchen. Jedoch schien sie wohl eine Art Schutzzauber gesprochen zu haben, denn diesmal reagierte sie nicht. Nicht einmal als er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte, war sie zusammengezuckt, wie sie es sonst so tat. Was sollte er denn noch tun um sie zu verscheuchen? Er wollte alleine sein, er wollte hier alleine sein. „Auch wenn du wolltest, ich könnte jeden Fluh abwenden und ihn zu dir zurückwerfen. Es ist also besser, wenn du mich nicht herausforderst." „Und die alte McGonagall"? Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und da wusste er, er hatte sie. „Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie wüsste das du hier bist"? Sein Ton nahm einen ekligen Ton an, welche er so gut beherrschte. Und sie wusste, dass er es verdammt ernst meinte. „Und was würde wohl Snape dazu sagen, wenn er von deinen Nachtaktivitäten hören würde,"konterte sie zurück. „Glaubst du etwa, dass er mich bestrafen würde," fragte Draco und beantwortete die Frage für sich selber. Er würde das ohne weiteres tun. „Was machst du eigentlich hier oben,"fragte er dann auf einmal, nur um ihre Antwort nicht zu hören, die ihm so schmerzen würde. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen,"konterte Hermine und schaute ihn direkt an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass ihr Blick genauso bösartig war wie ihre Stimme im Moment. Doch das war sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren sanft, ruhig und besorgt. Warum aber nur? Warum musste sie ihn nur so ansehen? Am liebsten hätte er ihr dafür eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Einfach nur um diesen Blick zu entgehen, einfach nur, damit sie ihn nicht mehr so anschaute. „Ich glaube dich geht nichts an, was ich mache, genauso wenig wie mich was angeht, was du hier machst. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen und so tun, als wäre das hier niemals passiert," schlug Draco vor und konnte sich eigentlich sicher sein, dass sie zustimmte. Danach gingen beide getrennte Wege und wie der Zufall es so wollte, lief er Mr. Filch in die Arme. Doch er fauchte ihn nur in seiner berühmten Art und Weise ihn an: „Verzieh dich Squib"und mit einem bösen Blick verscheuchte er sogar die Nervensäge Mrs. Norris die es nicht wagte, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt in seine Nähe zu tun. Danach ging er in den Slytherinturm und fragte sich, was das eigentlich alles sollte. Wieso hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein was passiert war. Es gab nichts wofür er sich rechtfertigen musste und es gab nichts weswegen er sich schämen musste. Und er würde sich nie wieder so gehen lassen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Als Draco in sein Bett lag beschloss er für sich, dass solche Gefühle ihn nie wieder übermannen würden. Egal was auch immer in der Zukunft ihn zustoßen würde, er würde keine Gefühle zeigen. Er war stark, er war unabhängig. Draco brauchte niemanden auf dieser Welt und er brauchte auch keine Gefühle. Wie hatte er sich nur auf diesen Schwachsinn einlassen können?. Darüber konnte er sogar etwas grinsen. Ab morgen würde ein völlig neuer Draco Malfoy die Bühne betreten. Und sollten die anderen es herausfinden, konnte es ihm egal sein, denn es war ihm wirklich egal. Am nächsten Tag stand er mit den anderen auf, die seltsamerweise sofort die Verwandlung von Draco mitbekamen. Doch niemand konnte das, was mit ihm wohl in der letzten Nacht geschehen war in Worte fassen. Und da seine Augen auf einmal auch so hart geworden sind, wagte nicht einmal jemand von ihnen ihn anzusprechen. Grabbe und Goyle standen ihm wie immer zur Seite, doch sie fühlten sich von nun an in seiner Gegenwart so Unwohl. Und auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser bemerkten dies. Während des Frühstücks las er wie immer den Tagespropheten und heute stand ein herrlich böser Bericht über den Weasley Vater drinnen. Doch er sagte dazu nichts, sondern faltete die Zeitung einfach nur zusammen und grinste seinen Spross nur gehässig an, der natürlich sofort einen Wutanfall bekam. Doch Granger ließ mal wieder die Oberlehrerin heraushängen und hielt ihn davon sich mit ihm anzulegen, was sicherlich das beste für ihn war. Während des Frühstücks beobachtete er die vier und fragte sich wieder einmal, wieso die eigentlich immer so auf einen Haufen sitzen mussten. Waren die eigentlich nicht in der Lage mal etwas alleine zu unternehmen? Sie gingen zusammen zum Frühstück, sie gingen zusammen zum Unterricht, sicherlich machten sie zusammen die Hausaufgaben und sie unternahmen in der Freizeit alles zusammen. Da würde er ja richtig wahnsinnig werden. Während der Tränkekunde bemerkte auch Professor Snape, dass mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte. Daher bat er ihm nach dem Unterricht etwas länger zu bleiben. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen Mr. Malfoy,"fragte er in seiner ruhigen Art und Weise, die ihm eine gewisse Bewunderung bei dem Schüler einbrachte. „Aber natürlich Professor Snape, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmen sollte"? Draco wusste wirklich nicht, wieso der Lehrer ihn auf so etwas banales ansprach. „Sie wirken so verändert,"sagte er einfach nur und auf einmal holte er die Hexenwoche heraus. Nie im Leben hätte Draco erwartet, dass Professor Snape diese Zeitung liest. Und als er ihm mit dem Titelblatt vorne die Zeitung auf den Tisch warf, wusste Draco was los war. Die Sache mit seinen Eltern war das Topthema der Hexenwoche. Doch anstatt bestürzt darüber zu sein, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Und, was soll ich damit,"fragte er ganz lässig was ein etwas verwirrtes Gesicht bei dem Lehrer bewirkte. Ein ‚Gesicht, was er bei ihm bisher noch nie gesehen hatte, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Es scheint Sie nicht zu kümmern,"stellte Professor Snape fest, obwohl er dies in einen fragenden Ton packte. „Sie sind selber Schuld. Was soll ich also machen? Sie sind die Erwachsenen und nicht ich. Wenn sie den Mist bauen, dann müssen sie auch daraus kommen."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging raus und ließ einen vollkommen verwirrten und beinahe entsetzen Professor Snape zurück. Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Und erst recht nicht von Draco Malfoy. Es dauerte Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und das rechtzeitig, bevor die nächste Klasse seinen Keller betrat. Draco hingegen ging zum nächsten Unterricht und schaute in eine Klasse voll nuschelnder Mitschüler. Er konnte sich denken was los war und grinste innerlich. So musste es sich also anfühlen, wenn über einen geredet wurde. Nun ja, es war vielleicht nicht gerade sehr angenehm, aber er konnte damit ohne weiteres Leben. Als er an Hermine Granger vorbei ging, konnte er ihren Blick sehen, obwohl er nicht einmal in ihre Richtung blickte. Auch die Blicke von Weasley und Potter spürte er. Doch während ihre Blicke hämische Freude ausstrahlten, war der von ihr mitfühlend. Sie nervte, echt. Draco setzte sich hin, holte seine Schulsachen und konnte sie gleich wieder einpacken, da Professor McGonagall ihn rausschickte, man würde ihn erwarten. Es war Draco klar, wer auf ihn wartete und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann konnte er auf diesen Besuch echt verzichten. Doch er tat wie es ihm geheißen war und ging in die große Halle. Dort standen seine Eltern und seine Tante und sein Onkel mütterlicher Seite. Seine Tante konnte er recht gut leiden, während er sein Onkel lediglich für einen Spinner hielt. Aber er war harmlos. Seine Mutter umarmte ihn herzlich und auch seine Erwiderung war sehr herzlich. Doch seinen Vater würdigte er nicht einmal einen Handschlag, den er gerne hätte. Und das nahm er ihm recht übel. Sollte er doch. „Mein Sohn, wie du sicherlich schon erfahren hast, haben wir da ein kleines Problemchen,"begann Lucius Malfoy, für den das Wort Problem nur für andere existierte und nicht für seine Familie und daher sicherlich alles runterspielte. „Das nennst du klein Vater,"unterbrach er ihn sofort. Sein Vater schaute ihn verärgert an. Natürlich, wie konnte sein Spross es wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen. „Solange wir es haben, wirst du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel wohnen, ob es dir passt oder nicht,"redete er weiter, als hätte Dracos Zwischenruf niemals existiert. „Ich hoffe, du bist deswegen nicht sauer."In der Stimme klang mehr Hohn und Spott als in den letzten vier Jahren in seiner eigenen, wenn er sich über Weasley, Potter und Granger lustig gemacht hatte. „Glaub mir, dort wird es mir sicherlich besser ergehen als zu Hause. Wenn du willst, kannst du mich gleich bei den beiden lassen. Ich wäre froh darüber,"sagte Draco und man konnte deutlich hören, dass er sich darüber wirklich freuen würde. Lucius riss die Augen auf. Mit dieser Frechheit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Du undankbarer Bengel du,"fing er an. „Undankbar? Weswegen soll ich denn dankbar sein. Hast du mir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich für etwas dankbar sein konnte? Nein, du hast es niemals getan. Also tu nicht so, als müsste ich es auch noch spielen. Sieh es ein, du bist ein Versager. Du kannst die anderen manipulieren, du kannst sogar Mutter manipulieren, aber mich nicht. Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut. Am besten du wanderst nach Azkaban und kommst niemals heraus. Es gibt nur eine Person auf dieser Welt der ich dankbar bin. Und das bist nicht du Vater. Tut mir Leid."Draco wartete die heftige Ohrfeige ab, die sein Vater ihm dafür gab. Diesmal hatte er sich selbst übertroffen, dass musste er zugeben. „Ich habe dich geliebt,"sagte er. „Nein, dass hast du nie. Du hast mich als Erben gebraucht, aber geliebt hast du mich nie. So wie ich. Ich liebe dich nicht, ich hasse dich und das wusstest du die ganze Zeit. Also tue nicht so, als wärst du jetzt überrascht oder enttäuscht."Lucius wandte sich ekelnd von seinem Sohn ab und ging hinaus. Seine Mutter schaute ihn an und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir Leid,"flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich Mutter und ich bin dir für mehr dankbar als dir vielleicht jemals klar sein wird. Ich hoffe, dass du wegen seiner Dämlichkeit nicht in größere Schwierigkeiten kommen wirst." Sie nickte nur und folgte ihrem Mann. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu. „Also sehen wir uns dann in den Sommerferien, oder?" Sie nickten nur, entsetzt darüber, was gerade eben geschehen war. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich wortlos und Draco ging dann zum nächsten Unterricht, da es sich nicht mehr lohnte in die Klasse reinzugehen. Seltsamerweise traf er vor der Tür auf Granger die ihn ganz mitleidig ansah. Hatte die keinen anderen Blick drauf?  
  
Kapitel 3 oder Wenn Herzen sich wandeln  
  
„Sag mal Granger, bist du eigentlich nicht in der Lage mal einen anderen Blick aufzusetzen? Ich meine, andauernd dieser Mitleidige Hundeblick, meinst du nicht, dass er einfach nur nervt? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er auch Potter und diesen Weasley auf die Nerven geht. Am besten du schaffst dir einen neuen an, sicherlich gibt es da den einen oder anderen Zauberspruch und dann sind wir alle einfach nur noch glücklich, was hältst du von der Idee?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er sich in Flittwicks Klasse und holte seinen Zauberstab, seinen Block und seine Feder mit der dazugehörigen Tinte heraus und wartete auf Granger und die anderen. Granger kam herein und stellte sich neben ihm. „Was ist mit dir passiert?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht,"erwiderte er nur gelangweilt und tat so als suchte er nach einem Buch, welches er nicht brauchte. Plötzlich packte Granger ihn am Kinn und zwang ihn sie direkt anzuschauen. Völlig überrascht ließ er sie gewähren. „Sei kein Arschloch. Wenn du jemanden zu sprechen brauchst, ich bin für dich da. Du musst nur sagen wann und wo, ich treffe mich überall mit dir." Dann ließ sie ihn los und setzte sich auf ihren Platz und packte dann auch ihre Sachen heraus. Draco konnte sich noch fassen, bevor die anderen hereinkamen und dann endlich der Unterricht begann. Nach dem Unterricht kam endlich das, worauf er eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. „Na, wie geht es deinem Dad,"fragte Potter mit einem gewissen Ironischen Klang in seinem Ton. Es war klar, dass er sich nun für alles rächen würde, was er seinem besten Freund und ihm in erster Linie angetan hatte. Das er so lange warten konnte wunderte ihn. „Glaubst du mich interessiert mich, was dieser Versager macht und wo er ist."Diese Worte hatten Potter so dermaßen überrascht, dass es jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Draco grinste innerlich. Vielleicht war seine Familie nun am Ende, doch er würde sich seinetwegen nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er hatte den Fehler begangen, nicht Draco, daher musste er sich auch dafür verantworten. Mit einem stolzen Blick, welche die anderen Gryffindors sehr verunsicherte ging er davon. Hermine schaute Draco nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was in Draco gefahren war, wieso benahm er sich so? Früher war er so berechenbar gewesen doch heute konnte man nicht einmal annähernd bestimmen wie er reagieren würde. Mal schien er eine Mauer aus Stein um sich zu haben, damit er beschützt war vor den Einflüssen von den anderen und dann bröckelte diese Mauer und es zeigte sich ein Draco Malfoy, den sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er versuchte stark zu sein, doch dadurch schien er schwächer als jemals zuvor zu sein. Mit Harry, Ron und Ginny ging sie in die große Halle und schaute immer wieder verstohlen zu Draco. Dabei merkte sie, dass er genau das gleiche tat. Beobachtete er sie um sich eine neue Gemeinheit auszudenken oder warum schaute er andauernd zu ihnen herüber? Und wen betrachtete er so eingehend? War er etwa hinter Ginny her? Immerhin war sie eine Reinblütige und nachdem seine Familie solch einen Sturz erlebt hatte, konnte er sich ja Dinge erlauben, die zuvor unmöglich waren. Wochen später hatte sich der Wirbel um die Malfoys immer noch nicht gelegt. Ganz im Gegenteil, es schien noch schlimmer zu werden. Und sogar die Slytherins begannen einen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Grabbe und Goyle hielten weiterhin zu ihm, doch die anderen schienen ihm aus den Weg zu gehen. Sie wollten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Und dann schwirrten sie wieder um ihn herum, wenn er eine Gemeinheit angezettelt hatte oder einige bissige Kommentare losließ. Das war aber typisch für die Slytherins. Es war egal was der sprechende Hut sagte, dass es dort wahre Freundschaft geben würde, die gab es nicht. Oberflächlich vielleicht, doch keine tiefgehende. Das was zwischen Harry, Ron und ihr war, das ging so tief hinein, dass es schon fast weh tat. Zur Weihnachtszeit passierte dann das, was sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Sie belauschte aus versehen Madame Pomfrey, wie sie Professor Snape erzählte, dass Draco sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und würde für Wochen den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen können. „Ich bitte Sie niemanden davon erzählen. Ich werde es sofort dem Direktor sagen, aber sonst darf es niemand erfahren," bat Snape Madame Pomfrey eindringlich. „Glauben Sie mir, aus Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Ihnen hätte ich es eh niemanden erzählt. Das muss ja niemand wissen. Das ist alles nur die Schuld des Vaters. Er hat ihn so sehr verwöhnt und keinen richtigen Rückhalt gegeben und dadurch ist alles zusammengebrochen als diese Geschichte herauskam. Und er hat keine Freunde, denen er sich anvertrauen kann. Das ist das größte Problem."Man konnte hören, dass sie sich wirkliche Sorgen um ihn machte. „Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, dass er keine Freunde hat," sagte er und schaute zu der Wand, wo Hermine sich versteckte. Hermine konnte nicht sehen, dass Professor Snape direkt zu ihr hinschaute und wusste, dass sie da stand, sonst wäre sie sicherlich im Boden versunken. „Meinen Sie die beiden Idioten von Grabbe und Goyle, die würden ihn nicht verstehen, auch wenn sie sich Mühe geben würden." „Nein, ich meine jemanden ganz anderen. Und ich denke mal, diese Person wird ihn sicherlich bald aufsuchen und sich seiner annehmen. Wir sollten dieser Person nur dazu die Möglichkeit geben." Madame Pomfrey schaute Professor Snape verwirrt an und folgte seinem Blick, da er immer noch in Richtung Wand schaute. Da verstand sie. „Was meinen Sie, sollten wir nicht langsam zu Professor Dumbledore gehen?" fragte sie dann. „Ja, ich denke mal das wäre das beste. Und wir sollten am besten niemanden sagen, dass heute um Mittenacht ein Lehrertreffen einberufen wurde, wegen dem Weihnachtsfest und somit niemand auf den Gängen zu finden sein wird, wirklich niemand bis zum Sonnenaufgang." „Nein, dass sollte besser unter uns bleiben. Denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendwelche Schüler heimlich auf den Gängen herumspazieren und an Orte hingehen, wo eigentlich Ruhe herrschen sollte." Und mit diesen Worten gingen beide zu Professor Dumbledore. Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Wussten die beiden, dass sie dastand und hatten deswegen so seltsam geredet oder was sollte das? Oder dachten sie, dass sie jemand anders wäre? Was immer auch in deren Köpfen vor sich gegangen war, sie war froh darüber zu wissen, dass sie heute Draco besuchen konnte ohne zu befürchten, dass man sie schnappte und ihr Haus deswegen Punkte abziehen würden. Als sie zum Mittagessen ging, sagte sie den anderen nichts von Dracos „Unfall"und versuchte etwas zu essen. Doch sie bekam nur schwer etwas herunter. „Wo ist denn Draco,"fragte Ron auf einmal. „Vielleicht erträgt er die Hinterhältigkeit seines eigenen Hauses nicht mehr und bleibt deswegen nun dem Essen fern,"mutmaßte Harry und wusste gar nicht wie recht er eigentlich damit hatte. Professor Dumbledore betrat die große Halle und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Minuten später kam auch Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall und beide schauten wie zufällig zu Hermine und da wusste sie, dass er und Madame Pomfrey vorhin von ihr geredet hatten. Jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und tat so als hätte sie deren Blicke nicht registrierte. Die ganze Zeit wartete sie eigentlich darauf, dass Professor Dumbledore irgendetwas zu Dracos Zustand sagen würde, doch er schwieg sich dazu aus. Daher gingen alle ihre Wege und Hermine machte sich einen Plan zurecht, wie sie ihn besuchen konnte ohne das jemand ihr auf die Schliche kam. Und nach etwa einer halben Stunde war sie damit fertig. Sicherlich würden Harry und Ron weit bis nach Mitternacht wach bleiben, da sie morgen kein Unterricht hatten. Daher würde sie etwas früher in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und sich dann heimlich in dessen Schlafsaal schleichen um Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsmantel nun ja zu „borgen". Sicherlich würde seine Karte in der Nähe liegen, die sie sich dann auch einfach ausborgen würde und mit dieser Ausrüstung war sie für alle Fälle gewappnet. Zwar meinten Snape und Madame Pomfrey das niemand da sei um die Gänge zu bewachen, doch sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Böse Überraschungen konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, absolut nicht. Und in der Tat ging sie etwa eine Stunde vor Mitternacht schon zu Bett, was Harry und Ron schon wunderte. Ginny hingegen folgte ihr. Zum Glück schliefen sie nicht zusammen. Als sie dann weg war, stahl sich Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Jungs und traf auf Neville, der sie überrascht anschaute. „Was machst du denn hier,"fragte er. „Äh, ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob Harry und Ron ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit anlügen. Du wirst ihnen doch nichts sagen."Mit einem deutungsvollen Lächeln errang sie ein Ja und Neville verschwand dann nach unten, wo er eh hinwollte. Hermine suchte in Harrys Koffer und musste sich den bösen Blick seiner Eule gefallen lassen, die auf der Fensterbank auf ihn zu warten schien. „Ich tue es ja nicht gerne Hedwig. Es ist für ein Freund. Er kriegt ja alles wieder."Doch trotz ihrer Erklärung schaute sie Hermine weiterhin böse an. Sicherlich hätte sie ihr gerne die Augen ausgekratzt, doch es blieb zum Glück nur bei diesem Blick. Hermine steckte die Karte ein und warf sich dann den Umhang über. Und das noch rechtzeitig, denn Neville kam zurück und suchte in seinem Koffer etwas und verschwand dann mit einem Buch. Hermine verließ den Schlafsaal und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war noch recht belebt und zum Glück verließ auch einer den Turm, so dass sie raushüpfen konnte ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Denn Harry und Ron hätten schon gewusst, warum sich das Portraitloch öffnete ohne das jemand hereinkam oder herausging. Und ihr nächster Schritt wäre sicherlich gewesen, nach dem Mantel zu suchen. Doch so konnte sie ohne weiteres umherwandern und das Gefühl genießen etwas wirklich richtiges verbotenes zu tun. Und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, sie genoss es richtig. Seit damals, als Harry heimlich zu dem Duell mit Draco im ersten Jahr ging, hatte sie das Gefühl genossen etwas verbotenes zu tun. Zwar hatte sie jedes Mal höllische Angst erwischt zu werden, so wie heute, doch der Adrenalinstoss entlohnte aller Angst. Da es noch nicht Mitternacht war, musste sie vorsichtig sein, denn entweder sie traf auf einen Lehrer oder einen der Hausgeister. Doch durch den Mantel konnte sie nicht gesehen werden, was sie manchmal vergaß. Mrs. Norris hätte sie gerne einen Tritt in den Hintern gegeben, da sie mehr als nur nervig war, doch sie riss sich zusammen und kam dann endlich zum Krankenflügel. Dort war immer noch Madame Pomfrey in einem Vorzimmer und sie schrieb etwas in ein Krankenblatt. Sicherlich war das der von Draco da sie sonst keine Patienten über Nacht hatte. Als sie fertig war ging sie noch einmal zu Draco und Hermine folgte ihr in den Raum hinein. „So Mr. Malfoy, ich werde Sie dann mal für heute Nacht verlassen, denn ich habe leider noch etwas dringendes zu erledigen. Denken Sie daran, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, brauchen Sie nur den Stab in zwei Hälften brechen und ich bin schneller als ein Geist her. Und bevor ich es vergesse, heute wird Sie niemand stören, keine Geister, keine Lehrer, keine Mrs. Norris, Sie können sich so richtig ausruhen."Mit einem Blick in Hermines Richtung verschwand sie dann aus dem Raum und ließ eine Lampe da. „Idiotin, jetzt hat sie die blöde Lampe angelassen," schimpfte Draco und wollte schon aufstehen, damit er sie löschen konnte. Doch da nahm Hermine den Umhang ab und schaute in ein recht verwirrtes Gesicht. „Hallo Draco,"sagte sie einfach nur. „Was willst du denn hier du Nervensäge,"fauchte er sie gereizt an. „Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht mit jemanden reden. Denn anscheinend hast du solche Probleme, dass du dich vor ihnen in den Tod flüchten willst."Hermine hatte einige schärfere Sätze auf der Zunge, doch die schluckte sie herunter und versuchte für Draco da zu sein, nicht ihn zu verurteilen. „Und worüber soll ich ausgerechnet mit dir reden,"wollte er wissen. „Worüber du auch immer willst."Sie setzte sich bequem auf einen Stuhl hin und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch Draco machte keine Anstalten zu reden. „Weißt du,"begann sie daher. „Ich kann dich verstehen, irgendwie." Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „In den Sommerferien haben mir meine Eltern offenbart, dass mein Vater als kleines Kind ausgesetzt wurde und meine Großeltern ihn großgezogen haben. Da er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Zauberer ist, jedoch nie eine Brief von Hogwarts bekam, hatte er meine Mutter gebeten, keine eigenen Kinder zu bekommen."Diese Geschichte erregte Dracos Neugierde. „Wenn sie keine Kinder bekommen sollte, wieso bist du denn dann auf der Welt."Hermines Blick sagte alles ohne das sie eine Wort sagen brauchte. „Du bist adoptiert?"Sie nickte. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht," konnte er nur sagen. „Im Grunde genommen sind wir uns nun gar nicht mehr so unähnlich, denn wir beide haben keine richtige Familie mehr. Zwar haben wir sie auf verschiedene Arten verloren, doch im Endeffekt haben wir sie verloren." Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sich Draco ab. „Würdest du aufhören so geschwollen zu reden, dass nervt ja, echt." Doch anstatt böse zu sein, kicherte Hermine nur. „Hör auf so böse zu tun. Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut. Also, willst du nun reden oder soll ich gehen." Erst schwieg Draco, doch dann fing er an zu reden. Hermine wunderte sich, wie sehr sich die Herzen doch wandeln konnte, wenn sie Liebe brauchten.  
  
Kapitel 4 oder Ein klärendes Gespräch  
  
„Du weißt sicherlich, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist, oder?" „Ich habe es zumindest gedacht,"gestand sie. „Nun ja, er ist immer noch einer. Und Voldermort ist ja nun zurückgekehrt und er ist natürlich sofort zu ihm gekrochen."Hermine wunderte sich, dass er Voldermort beim Namen nannte und so verächtlich von seinem Vater sprach, wie er zu seinem Herrn und Meister zurückgekehrt war. „Du denkst sicherlich, dass ich dasselbe getan habe, oder?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, dass stimmte, doch sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er es getan hatte. „Ich sollte mitgehen, was ich auch tat, doch dabei erfuhr ich eine Sache, die mir mehr wehgetan hatte, als alles andere."Hermine wurde aufmerksam. „Er hat meine leibliche Mutter töten lassen."Diese Worte schienen eine Wirkung wie eine Explosion zu haben und es war nach ihnen ruhiger in dem Raum als es jemals in seiner ganzen Geschichte gewesen schien. „Er aber wie, deine Mutter ....."Hermine war vollkommen sprachlos. „Narcissa ist nicht meiner Mutter, auch wenn ich sie so sehe und sie auch so bezeichne. Sie ist jedoch meine Tante." „Wieso ...", fing sie an, wurde jedoch von Draco unterbrochen. „Mutter und Tante sind eineiige Zwillinge. Deswegen sehen wir uns so ähnlich aus." „Und deswegen wolltest du dir das Leben nehmen," fragte sie etwas schüchtern nach einer weile. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und dann nickt er und am Ende zuckte er nur hilflos die Schultern. Er wusste es selber nicht genau. „Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich nichts stolzer darauf ein Malfoy zu sein. Ich war schon stolz darauf, bevor ich den Sinn dieses Wortes verstand. Und bevor ich lesen und schreiben konnte wollte ich zu den Slytherins gehören. Mein Leben ist so dermaßen von Pflichten und Traditionen geprägt, dass ich mir kein anderes Leben mehr vorstellen konnte. Ich wollte so sein wie mein Vater, ich wollte der Herr des Hauses werden, ein Todesser und so weiter und so fort. Für mich war dieses Leben perfekt. Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber für mich. Für mich war mein Vater der perfekteste Mensch der ganzen Welt. Er hat mich nicht geliebt, dass stimmt, dass habe sogar ich gemerkt. Denn er hat nur so mit seinem Geld um sich geworfen, doch das war mir egal, solange ich meinen Willen bekam. Und nun muss ich sehen, dass er ein Monster ist. Er hat zum Beweis seiner Treue meine eigene Mutter geopfert. Sie hat es nicht einmal freiwillig getan, denn sie hatte Angst vor dem Tod. Damit ich auch ja nichts davon merke, hat er meine Tante geheiratet und ihr vorgelogen, dass sie aus versehen, von einem unserer Türme gestürzt ist. Er hat alles und jeden angelogen." „Und dann hast du es herausgefunden," flüsterte Hermine, als er einige Minuten schwieg. „Ich ertrug es nicht, keine Ahnung wieso. Ich habe versucht mich in eine Lüge hineinzuflüchten. So zu tun, als sei das alles völlig in Ordnung, ich wollte weiterhin stolz auf meinen Vater sein. Doch es hat nicht geklappt. Daher habe ich ihn angezeigt." „Du warst es,"rief sie erstaunt aus. „Aber wieso?" „Ich wollte ihn zeigen, dass er es nicht mit mir machen konnte. Ich wollte es ihm heimzahlen, was er meiner Mutter und meiner Tante angetan hatte. Er sollte es nicht so einfach haben." „Aber wieso dann der versuchte Selbstmord? Immerhin hast du ja erreicht was du wolltest?" „Ist dein Weltbild schon mal zerstört worden"Und wurdest du deswegen von allen Seiten fertig gemacht? Auch wenn es nur indirekt war, so haben mich die anderen verachtet, weil mein Vater, der mächtige Lucius Malfoy erwischt worden ist. Sie haben nichts gesagt, doch sie haben es mich spüren lassen. Sogar Grabbe und Goyle haben sich von mir abgewandt. Kannst du dir das von diesen beiden Vollidioten vorstellen?"Hermine konnte es nicht, dass musste sie zugeben. „Du hast es einfach nicht mehr ertragen und wolltest dem ganzen dann ein Ende setzen,"flüsterte sie. Draco nickte. „Immer noch besser, als von allen gemieden zu werden. Ich kann machen was ich will, ich bin nun ein Niemand, ein Nichts, der Loser von der letzten Bank. Wer will denn noch mit den Loser Draco Malfoy zu tun haben?" „Ich,"schoss es aus Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. „Das ist doch nur ein Scherz,"sagte er und er zwang sich sogar zu einem Lächeln um seinen Satz zu unterstützen. Doch in seinen Augen flammte ein leises Zeichen der Hoffnung auf, dass wirklich noch nicht alles zu ende war. „Nein, wieso wäre ich denn sonst hier? Weil ich mich vielleicht über dich lustig machen will? Ich habe gegen mindestens zwanzig Schulregeln verstoßen und es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich will dir beistehen. Das wollte ich die ganze Zeit, weil du, nun ja, deine Situation ist nun wirklich nicht gerade die Beste und ich wollte dir halt helfen. Versinke nicht in dein Selbstmitleid und wache auf. Auch wenn dein bisheriges Leben nicht so perfekt war, wie es den Anschein hatte, so gibt es immer noch ein Morgen und er kann besser sein als das, was du bisher erlebt hast. Wach auf und gehe den Weg, der dir bestimmt wurde. Du musst nur Mut haben und es auch wollen."Draco schluckte, da er diese Worte einfach nur schön waren. Und er wusste, dass sie sie ganz spontan gesagt hatte. Es waren keine einstudierten Phrasen, sondern ein Teil ihres Herzens. „Danke,"hauchte er nur, da er nicht mehr sagen konnte ohne gleich wieder die Fassung zu verlieren. „Und wir werden gemeinsam den Anfang machen und dann wirst du hoffentlich den Weg alleine weitergehen können,"sagte sie, da ihr gerade ein toller Einfall kam. „Und wie,"sagte er lachend. Es tat gut wieder ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen zu können, denn er hatte erkannt, dass sie völlig recht hatte. „Du wirst zusammen mit mir dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern feiern."  
  
Kapitel 5 oder Überraschende Wendungen  
  
Hermine hatte nicht gewartet, bis Draco Ja oder Nein sagte, denn sie hatte ganz spontan beschlossen ihn mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen und erwartete, dass er einfach mitkam, egal ob er wollte oder nicht. Während sie zurücklief unter dem Mantel und die Karte in der Hand, erinnerte sie sich an das zweite Schuljahr, wie Draco sie Schlammblut genannt hatte. Diese Erniedrigung tat ihr noch heute weh und doch lud sie ihn zu sich und ihren Muggeleltern ein. Sie fragte sich, was sie sich dabei dachte. Warum tat sie das? So sehr mochte sie den weißblonden Jungen nun auch wieder nicht. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dies genau das richtige war was sie tun musste. Der Plan, den sie sich ausgedacht hatte war mehr als nur simpel. Sie beide würden so tun, als würden sie über die Weihnachtsferien zu sich nach Hause fahren. Doch Draco würde dann mit ihr aussteigen und dann zu ihr kommen. Auf den Weg zum Turm überlegte sie sich, wie sie es ihren Eltern beibringen sollte, dass sie ihn gerne zu sich einladen würde. Bisher hatte sie ihnen nichts von Draco und seinen Beleidigungen erzählt. Mal ansatzweise hatte sie ihn erwähnt, aber das war's auch schon. Es ging nie um konkrete Sachen oder gar Namen. Das war der Vorteil. Sie fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich ihren Eltern nie von Dracos Gemeinheiten erzählt hatte. Sicherlich hätten sie ihr Mut gemacht und sie aufgebaut. Das taten sie sonst auch immer. Bevor sie entdeckte, dass sie eine Hexe war, ging sie auf eine gewöhnliche Muggelschule und da hatte es auch ein Mädchen gegeben, welche sie gerne geärgert hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten dieses Problem einerseits durch Mut machen und andererseits durch einen Gang zu ihrer Klassenlehrerin und dem Direktor erledigt. Nun gut, hier war es nicht möglich, aber einige tröstliche Worte wären sicherlich nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte. Warum hatte sie es also wirklich nicht gesagt? Auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Es war in der Tat ihr niemand in die Quere gekommen. Als sie dann im Raum war, nahm sie den Umhang ab und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie nicht alleine war. "Ich glaube es nicht, du hattest recht," sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Aufschreiend wirbelte Hermine herum und sah Harry und Ron direkt in die Augen. Sie waren wach und sie hatten auf sie gewartet. Und ihre Blicke waren alles andere als sehr erfreut. Hermine brauchte keine Hellseherin zu sein um zu wissen was los war. Die Antwort lag in ihren Händen und diesmal sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. "Dürfte ich mal erfahren was das werden soll," fragte Harry und deutete auf den Umhang und auf die Karte. Hermine versuchte sich etwas Mut anzuschlucken, was jedoch nicht ganz zu klappen schien, denn ihre Beine wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde weicher. "Ich brauchte die Sachen dringend, deswegen habe ich sie mir genommen. Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber ich brauchte sie wirklich." Hermine hoffte, dass er nicht fragen würde weswegen, doch genauso hätte sie hoffen können, dass Professor Snape ihr mal einige Punkte in Tränkekunde gab. "Und wofür," wollte Ron wissen. "Was gibt es so wichtiges, dass du es uns nicht sagen kannst. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde." "Ron, auch wenn es gerade nicht so aussieht, wir sind es. Es ist halt nur so, dass ich euch in diesem Fall nicht einweihen konnte. Es ist halt eine Sache, die nur mich und ein Freund angeht. Bitte, seit mir nicht böse. Ich weiß, ich habe euer Vertrauen mehr als nur missbraucht, aber bitte, ihr müsst mir Vertrauen. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Ich versuche nur einen Freund zu helfen." Hermine hatte ihr ganzes Herz in diese, für sie doch recht schwachen Worte hineingelegt und hoffte, dass sie es akzeptieren würden. Aber an den Blicken der Jungs konnte sie sehen, dass sie noch zweifelten. "Wer ist es," wollte Harry wissen. Alle Fragen hätte sie gerne beantwortet, doch diese nicht. Sie wusste, dass Harry und Ron ebenfalls nicht gut auf Draco zu sprechen waren. Was würden sie machen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie sich nun mit Harrys Erzfeind traf? Dafür hätten sie sicherlich kein Verständnis. "Das kann ich nicht," wisperte sie. "Ach, aber mich bestehlen, dass kannst du. Du verlangst Vertrauen von uns Hermine, dann solltest du uns auch etwas geben, worauf wir das Vertrauen bauen können," herrschte Harry sie an und riss ihr seine Sachen aus der Hand. "Nichts," fing sie dann an zu kreischen. Die Jungs drehten sich erschrocken um. "Ich kann euch nichts geben? Wie ist es denn mit unserer Freundschaft? Als du letztes Jahr beschuldigst worden bist, dass du irgendwie deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch hereingeschmuggelt hast und sich sogar Ron von dir abgewandt hat, wer war dann an deiner Seite? Wer hat mit dir geübt und ist nicht von dir gewichen, obwohl man mich deswegen fertig gemacht hat? Das nennst du nichts? Ich habe dir geglaubt als du mir erzählt hast, dass du es nicht warst. Wieso kannst du mir nicht glauben, dass ich dir nicht erzählen kann, dass ich euch nichts weiteres darüber sagen kann?" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, denn sie wusste, dass die Jungs etwas sagen wollten. Doch sie wollte es nicht hören, sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Was immer es auch war, sie wollte nicht mehr. Das war doch härter als sie gedacht hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte Hermine gedacht, dass es das schlimmste sein würde, Draco unerkannt zu sich zu schmuggeln, nun musste sie erkennen, dass das vermutlich das einfachste war. Draco lag in seinem Bett auf der Krankenstation und dachte an Hermine, an ihre Worte und an ihr Gesicht. Das war alles so ungewohnt für ihn. Wieso kümmerte sie sich auf einmal so um ihn? Was hatte er getan, dass er sie so bevormundete. Brach gegen Schulregeln, redete mit ihm, lud ihn sogar zu sich nach Hause ein. Die war doch mehr als nur verrückt. Und was tat er? Nichts! Kein Wort hatte er sagen können um das alles zu verhindern. Das war mehr als nur erbärmlich. Wie peinlich er doch war.  
  
Und dann hatte er schon wieder diesen Kloß im Hals. Wieso war er nur so eine Heulsuse. Hatte er nicht selber gesagt, dass er sich nicht seinen Emotionen hingeben würde? Und was tat er nun? Er stand wieder kurz davor rumzuheulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Und dann sah er es auf einmal. Lang und wunderschön. Es glitzerte im Mond und es schien ihm etwas zu zurufen. Doch vom Bett aus konnte er ihren Ruf nicht genau hören. Daher stand er auf und ging zu dem Gegenstand. Als er davor stand, erkannte er es, es war ein Messer. Ja, wunderschön und lang und scharf. Ja, scharf war er wirklich. Wie in Trance schaute Draco sich das Messer von allen Seiten an. Es war wunderschön und diese Linien. Warte, redete da jemand, nein, er war alleine. Nur er und das wunderschöne Messer. Wieso war es auf einmal so rot. Hatte jemand Farbe verschüttet? Nein, keine Farbe, dass war etwas anderes. Doch was? Und was war mit seinen Augen los? Wieso konnte er nicht mehr richtig sehen. Es war doch gerade eben noch hell, wieso war es dann schwarz? Er verstand nichts mehr. Aber es war warm, so wunderschön warm, so angenehm warm und auf einmal wurde es hell.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore galt im allgemeinen als sehr gütig, freundlich und umgänglich. Nur wenn Lord Voldermort in der Nähe war, soll sich eine völlig andere Seite an ihm bemerkbar machen. Doch da dieser nun nicht da war, konnte man sich den wütenden Blick, welcher er gerade hatte, nicht erklären. Madame Pomfrey war gerade in sein Büro gestürmt und hatte unter nervösen Händeringen und teilweise sogar Tränen ihm mitgeteilt, dass sich der Schüler Draco Malfoy wieder verletzt hatte. Wütend war in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen und hatte nachgedacht, warum sich der Junge dies antat. Warum verletzte er sich selber? Das verstand der alte Professor nicht. Gerade kam Professor Snape herein, der von allem nichts wusste. "Was kann ich für sie tun," fragte er in seiner typischen arroganten Art und Weise. "Setzen Sie sich Serverus." Serverus Snape wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, da der Direktor der Schule ihn nie einlud, damit er sich setzen sollte. Das würde ein längeres Gespräch werden, ein sehr langes vermutlich. "Gerade eben war Madame Pomfrey bei mir und hat mir erzählt, dass sich Ihr Schüler Draco Malfoy erneut schwer verletzt hat. Diesmal sogar noch schwerer als vorher. Hätten wir gestern das Gespräch nicht etwas früher beendet, wäre er vermutlich verblutet." Snapes Augen weiteten sich, doch er ließ sich sonst keine Gefühlsregungen anmerken. Als sich Dumbledore abwandte um das Messer zu holen, schluckte der Tränkelehrer schwer, was der Direktor hörte, doch er sagte dazu nichts weiter. Er zeigte dem anderen das Messer, welches wunderschön geschwungen war. "Woher kommt es," wollte Professor Snape wissen. "Das kann keiner von uns bestimmen. Vielleicht können Sie herausfinden aus welchem Material es gemacht ist, denn wir sind uns da nicht sicher." Der Jüngere nickte und legte es in ein Taschentuch, welches er dann in seinem weitern Gewand verschwinden ließ. "Und was ist mit dem Jungen," wollte er dann weiter wissen. "Miss Granger war wie erwartet gestern bei ihm und es scheint, dass sie sich eingehend unterhalten haben. Doch es reichte wohl nicht aus, um ihn davon abzuhalten." "Wissen Sie, was die beiden geredet haben," fragte Serverus. Dumbledore nickte. Und als er fragen wollte, was es war, schaute Albus ihn nur an und da wusste er, dass er es nicht erfahren würde, selbst wenn er darum betteln würde. Und das tat er sicherlich nicht. "Nun, aber es scheint sich ihre Beziehung sehr verändert zu haben," flüsterte Dumbledore und schaute sich Fawkes näher an, als sei er auf einmal eine eigene Welt, so verträumt als habe er sich an etwas erinnert, was so lange her war. Serverus fragte sich, was das wohl sein könnte. Der Direktor gab ihm im allgemeinen mehr Rätsel auf, als es ihm lieb war. Und bisher konnte er kaum eines davon lösen. "Wie meinen Sie das Professor Dumbledore," fragte Snape und stand auf. Er konnte nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben. Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht. "Nun," begann er und streichelte diesen verdammten Phönix, welche dann dafür sorgte, dass der Professor noch mehr in seinen Gedanken versank. "Es ist freundlicher geworden," sagte er dann nach fast zehn Minuten. Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Die Beziehung zwischen Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger soll freundlicher geworden sein? Zwischen diesen beiden so unterschiedlichen Charakteren? Sie ist immerhin eine Muggelgeborene, eine sogenannte Schlammblüterin. Und er war ein Reinblüter, aus einer Zaubererfamilie, die als eine der ältesten galt. Wie kam es also, dass sich Granger überhaupt mit ihm abgab? Das verstand er nun überhaupt nicht. Und das Draco überhaupt mit ihr redete fand er auch mehr als nur seltsam. Was war in die beiden nur gefahren? "Ich kann es mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll," gestand Snape und ging ein wenig auf Dumbledore zu, damit dieser ihn nicht ausweichen konnte. "Ich weiß, als ich es gesehen habe, konnte ich es auch nicht glauben. Doch es ist so, es scheint da etwas wie eine leichte Freundschaft zu entstehen. Glauben Sie mir Serverus, da wird sicherlich nie mehr werden, so wie zwischen Miss Granger und Mister Potter und Mister Weasley. Dafür stammen sie nun einmal aus zwei verschiedenen Welten. Aber ich denke mal, dass sie der beste Beweis sind, dass Zauberer aus verschiedenen Welten doch so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufbauen können, wenn sie nur wollen. Und anscheinend versucht es zumindest Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy ist da noch etwas zurückhaltend, aber ich denke, dass sich das auch noch geben wird." "Und was ist nun mit seiner Verletzung," wollte Snape wissen, der sich wieder an den Grund dieser Unterhaltung erinnerte. "Er versuchte erneut sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich befürchte, da ist aber mehr dahinter, als wir im Moment sehen. Mister Malfoy wird bis nach Weihnachten vom Unterricht befreit und vorerst den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen. Ich denke mal, dass ist das beste vorerst. Und ich werde Poppy sagen, dass niemand vorerst zu ihm darf, denn dass wäre im Moment nicht gut für ihn. Außer natürlich sie erteilen da eine Sondergenehmigung. Ich vertraue da ganz auf ihr Gefühl." "Und was ist mit Miss Granger," wollte er wissen. Dumbledore schwieg wieder. "Ich denke mal, sie wird auch so einen Weg finden. Immerhin hat sie etwas vor," sagte er und versank wieder in diese melancholische Stimmung. Professor Snape verließ das Büro und wie der Zufall es wollte, traf er auf Miss Hermine Granger. Er betrachtete sie, als sie mit einem schüchternen Nicken an ihm vorbeiging. Er hatte das noch nie bei einer Schülerin gemacht, doch dieses Mal tat er es und er musste gestehen, dass aus diesem kleinen Hasenzahnmädchen eine richtige Schönheit geworden ist. Sollte sich als Malfoy für sie interessieren, dann würde er es vom optischen her sehr verstehen. Mit einem besorgten Blick ging er zum Krankenflügel und schaute nach Draco. Dieser sah sehr erschöpft aus und richtig kränklich. Ob das nur von dem so hohen Blutverlust kam? Er bezweifelte es, doch das war die einzige Erklärung, die man hatte. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn versprochen etwas Blut zu geben, damit er es untersuchen konnte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da war er sich sicher. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, was es war. Und mit diesen Gedanken ging er in sein Labor und packte das Messer aus. Minutenlang schaute er es sich an und dann fing er an verschiedene Kräuter und Gemische zusammen zu suchen, die er für seine Experimente brauchte. Er wollte nicht herausfinden, aus welchem Material sich das Messer befand, dass war sein zweites Projekt. Denn er hatte eine Vermutung und die wollte er erst einmal nachgehen. Und dazu musste Snape die Oberfläche untersuchen. Doch während er seiner Arbeit nachging, kamen die Fünftklässler herein und setzten sich. Sein Blick viel automatisch auf den freien Platz von Malfoy. Viele bemerkten, dass er nicht da war, doch während die Gryffindors darüber froh zu sein schienen, machten sich doch einige Slytherins Sorgen um ihn. Das hatte er nach den letzten Wochen nicht erwartet. Professor Snapes Blick wanderte unmerklich zu Miss Granger und sie sah besorgt aus. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie schaute zu Mister Malfoys Platz und schien besorgt? Hatte Dumbledore recht? Entstand zwischen den beiden doch so etwas wie eine leichte Freundschaft? "Wie Sie alle sicherlich schon mitbekommen haben, ist Mister Malfoy zur Zeit abwesend." Professor Snape betonte das Wort "abwesend" besonders, damit keine falschen Vorstellungen oder Gerüchte entstehen sollen. Doch er konnte sagen was er wollte. Am Ende würden doch unzählige Gerüchte darüber entstehen, wo er war und wieso er nicht am Unterricht teilnahm. "Ich will hier keine Gründe nennen, die der eine oder andere doch in den falschen Hals bekommen würde," redete er weiter, wobei er besonders Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley anschaute. "Daher werde ich auch auf keine Fragen oder sonstiges eingehen, die einer in diese Richtung stellen sollte." Pansy Parkinson und einige andere Slytherinmädchen ließen die Hände fallen. "Auch persönliche Fragen werde ich dazu nicht beantworten," sagte er und er konnte erneut einige enttäuschte Gesichter sehen. Doch sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine Granger und sie schaute ihn direkt an. Mit einem leichten Nicken gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ihn ruhig fragen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Und es schien so, als habe sie es verstanden. Ihr Blick war aber mehr als verwirrt, sicherlich hatte sie damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Bestimmt nicht. Etwas unsicher schaute sie zu ihrem Tisch und tat so, als würde sie etwas nachlesen. Snape reagierte nicht weiter darauf, sondern sorgte dafür, dass die Schüler einige Aufgaben erledigten, während er sich um den Dolch kümmerte. Die Schüler beobachteten ihn interessiert, welche er jedoch nicht registrierte. Dadurch verpasste er auch Longbottons erneuten Fehler, die jedoch nicht so verheerend waren, wie sonst. Nach dem Unterricht, entließ er sie nicht, er hatte sie völlig vergessen, da er etwas entdeckt hatte, was ihn nervös werden ließ. "Professor Snape, können wir gehen," fragte Pansy Parkinson schüchtern. Er drehte leicht den Kopf nach hinten, schaute aber nur Hermine Granger an, als habe sie gefragt. "Natürlich, warum sind Sie alle denn noch hier," fragte er, als sei er mit seinen Gedanken überhaupt nicht mehr da. Seine Stimme war auch völlig anders. Heller, ferner, unheimlicher. Die Schüler gingen, doch nach einigen Minuten tauchte Hermine wieder auf, da sie mit Absicht ihr Buch vergessen hatte. "Was ist los," wollte sie in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall wissen. Snape drehte sich um und sah anders aus als sonst. "Wovon reden Sie," fragte er, doch er wusste, dass es hierbei keine Antwort mehr bedurfte. Das sah er direkt in ihren Augen. "Mister Malfoy hat sich gestern Abend erneut versucht umzubringen." Bei diesen Worten ließ sie vor lauter Schreck ihre Schulsachen fallen. Sie sah völlig entsetzt aus. "Das ist nicht Ihr ernst," hauchte sie leise. Das nicken des Lehrers trieb ihr einige Tränen in den Augen. "Aber ich dachte, dass er es nicht mehr machen würde, wieso..." Sie brach ab, nahm ihre Sachen und ging einfach. Hermine wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Wieso hatte er es getan? Wieso wollte er sich schon wieder umbringen? Sie ging zum Gryffindorturm und setzte sich dort in eine der hintersten Ecken hin und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wenn Harry oder Ron sie sehen sollten, würden die beiden versuchen alles aus ihr herauszuquetschen. Sie waren Freunde da war es ja logisch, Hermine hätte das nicht anders gemacht. Doch dieses Mal wäre es sehr ungelegen für sie, wenn die Jungs etwas aus ihr herausbekommen wollten. Minuten später kamen die anderen Gryffindorschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum und natürlich kamen Harry und Ron zu ihr. Und Hermine hatte sich noch nicht genügend beruhigt, dass man ihr glauben könnte, dass nichts los sei. Doch seltsamerweise fragten sie nicht nach. "Wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen," sagte Ron auf einmal. Hermine schaute überrascht auf. "Wie bitte," fragte sie überrascht. "Ja, denn du hast recht, du hast uns so oft geholfen, dass wir einfach jetzt dran sind dir mal zu helfen und dich zu unterstützen. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du dir meinen Umhang und dir Karte des Herumtreibers ruhig ausleihen, ich habe damit keine Probleme," sagte Harry und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Hermine umarmte die beiden Jungs und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass alles nun scheinbar in Ordnung war. Am Abend lieh sie sich in der Tat den Umhang aus und ging wieder zu Draco. Doch als sie da war, war er verschwunden.  
  
Kapitel 6 oder Ein ungewöhnliches Weihnachtsfest bei einer ungewöhnlichen Familie - Teil 1 –  
  
Hermine saß etwas wütend im Zug auf den Weg nach Hause zu ihrer Familie um mit ihnen dieses Jahr endlich mal wieder Weihnachten zu feiern. Die letzten drei Jahre war sie aus mehreren Gründen nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Ihre Eltern hatten sich so sehr über ihre Ankündigung gefreut, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, dass auch Draco mitkommen sollte. Sie dachten wohl, dass er ihr Freund war oder so. Das musste sie auf alle Fälle noch aufklären, bevor ihre Mutter und ihr Vater da noch unnötige Gerüchte in die Welt setzten. Draco selber saß im Nebenabteil und wartete, bis sie an seinem Abteil vorbeiging und an der Tür klopfte, damit er den Zug verlassen konnte. Beide hofften, dass alles gut ging, denn dieses Jahr fuhren erstaunlich viele nach Hause zu ihren Familien. Ron und Harry feierten beide dieses Weihnachten bei den Weasleys. Das war sicherlich das erste Weihnachtsfest für Harry, welche er im Kreise einer Familie feierte, welche er mochte und welche ihn mochten. Er würde sich sicherlich wohl fühlen. Und Ron? Ron war Ron und ihm würde sicherlich jedes Geschenk seiner Eltern megapeinlich sein. Da war sie sicher. Hermine schaute nach draußen und beobachtete die Landschaft. Sie war wunderschön und verführte einem sehr zum Träumen. Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auch im Land der Fantasie versunken. Doch sie war schneller als gewollt wieder draußen, da sie auf einmal Sachen träumte, die ihr nicht sonderlich gefielen. Um sich abzulenken, nahm sie sich ein Buch und las darin. Irgendwann kam die Durchsage, dass sie angekommen waren und Hermine schnappte sich ihre Sachen, ging an Dracos Abteil vorbei, klopfte zufällig an seinem Abteil und verließ dann den Zug. Draco folgte ihr einige Minuten später und getrennt gingen sie in die Muggelwelt. Als sie da waren und Hermine sicher war, dass ihnen keiner aus Hogwarts folgte, nickte sie Draco zu, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen beobachte sie seine ungläubigen Blicke. Natürlich, er war noch nie in der Muggelwelt gewesen und kannte daher Autos oder derartiges nicht. Ampeln, die ganzen Fußgänger, alles schien ihn zu überraschen, ja sogar etwas Angst einzujagen. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn du dich an ein paar Regeln hältst, wird dir nichts passieren. Und ich werde auf dich auch ein Auge werfen." Bei dem letzten Satz schaute er Hermine nervös an und lächelte ebenso nervös. Sicherlich missverstand er da etwas. Sie wollte es ihm gerade erklären, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie hätte erklären sollen, als ein Auto hupte. Sie erkannte den Auto ihres Vaters und winkte ihm zu. Draco schaute ihren Vater interessiert an, während sie ihn herzlichst umarmte. Das traf Draco wie ein Stich in seinem Herzen. So etwas war nie zwischen ihm und seinen Vater gewesen. Nie solch eine Herzlichkeit, solch eine Wärme, wie er sie hier fand. Mister Granger lächelte und als er Draco sah, kam er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihm zu und umarmte auch ihn. Völlig Perplex wusste er nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte und nahm es einfach nur hin. Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit der Schulter und sah ihn mit diesem "Tut-Mir-Leid" Blick an. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließ er den Jungen los und sah ihn ebenfalls mit diesem Blick an. Draco vermutete daher, dass dies wohl ein typischer Familienblick sein musste. "Tschuldigung, aber ich freue mich sehr endlich auch einige andere Freunde von Hermine kennen zu lernen, dass ich doch glatt die Beherrschung verloren habe. Nicht böse sein." Draco schüttelte unsicher den Kopf und dann wurden auch schon ihre Koffer verstaut. Dann setzten die beiden sich auf die Rückbank und Mister Granger fuhr los. Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt raus, redeten Vater und Tochter sehr aufgeregt miteinander, so dass Draco Zeit hatte sich seine Umgebung genauer anzusehen. Sie war völlig anders als das Heim, was er bisher immer gehabt hatte. Es war pompöser und nun ja, anders. Diese Welt hier war klein, bescheiden und sie schien ihm viel realer zu sein, als die Welt, in der er bisher immer gelebt hatte. Irgendwann bremste das Auto und sie fanden sich vor einem weißen Haus, welches etwas abseits auf einem Hügel stand. Es war doch recht groß, größer als die, die Draco bisher gesehen hatte, es wirkte alt und war eigentlich irgendwie hübsch. Kaum war der Motor aus, kamen auch schon mehrere Familienmitglieder der Grangers Draco hätte niemals mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass diese Frau wirklich Hermines Mutter sein könnte. Denn sie ähnelten sich nicht im geringsten. Zwischen Vater und Tochter war schon ein erheblicher Unterschied zu entdecken doch zwischen Mutter und Tochter? Und da viel es Draco wieder ein, Hermine war ja adoptiert, da war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich ähnlich aussahen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wie konnte er das nur vergesse? "Gut, dann rein mit euch," rief Mrs. Granger auf einmal mit einer Glockenklare Stimme und nahm Draco in ihrem Arm und führte ihn rein. Bei dieser Berührung, bildete sich schon wieder ein Kloß in seinem Hals, es tat gut, diese wärme zu spüren. Seine Mutter, nein, seine Tante hatte ihn auch so geliebt, doch nie hatte sie sich überwinden können, ihn so herzlich zu umarmen, sicherlich lag es nur an seinem Vater. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Drinnen empfing sie alle eine mollige Wärme. Da fiel es Draco erst auf, wie kalt ihm draußen geworden war. Mrs. Granger setzte die beiden Kinder ihm Wohnzimmer hin, wo das Leben nur so tobte. Sie verschwand dann in der Küche, die genau gegenüber der Couch war, wo sie nun saßen. Hinter ihnen war ein riesiges Fenster, welche einen Ausblick auf einen hübschen Garten bot, wenn es Sommer war. Links war ein Kamin angebracht. Auf dem Sims befanden sich verschiedene Fotos. Draco stand auf und ging zu ihnen. Er hatte gehört, dass Muggelfotos sich nicht bewegten, doch er war sehr überrascht nun auch welche zu sehen. Auf vielen waren Hermine und ihre Eltern zu sehen, wie sie sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hatte. Auf einem Bild sah er ihre Einschulung, vermutlich an einer Muggelschule und auf einem anderen zeigte sie stolz ein Stück Papier hoch. Sicherlich hatte es was für sie zu bedeuten, denn sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sei ein Traum für sie in Erfüllung gegangen. "Wenn du möchtest, auf dem Tisch steht warmer Kakao für euch beide bereit. Nimm es dir ruhig." Erschrocken wirbelte Draco herum und schaute Mrs. Granger ins Gesicht die ihn anstrahlte. Dadurch brachte er ein stammelndes Danke schön zusammen. Er setzte sich zu Hermine die sich mit einem blonden Mädchen unterhielt, welche ebenfalls diese Hasenzähne hatte wie sie früher. Als das Mädchen Draco sah, lächelte sie ihm zu, was jedoch anders war, als die der Eltern und ging. Hermine gab ihm seine Tasse und sagte: "Du solltest es trinken, solange es warm ist. Meine Mutter macht ihn irgendwie anders als man ihn sonst bekommt und schmeckt daher um einiges besser. Sogar die Hauselfen in Hogwarts werden ihn niemals so gut hinbekommen wie meine Mutter." Draco hörte erst zu und trank dann seinen Kakao und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Hermine hatte recht, dieser Kakao schmeckte irgendwie anders. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber es schmeckte ihn so gut, dass er am liebsten noch mehr bekommen hätte. Doch er war sich bei dieser Familie nicht sicher, wie er es angehen sollte. Zu Hause hätte er seinem Hauselfen einfach gesagt, dass er noch mehr haben wollte und damit basta. Doch sie hatten keine Hauselfen. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Draco," fragte Hermine und man konnte deutlich hören, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. "Du brauchst dir nicht immer Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich etwas seltsam dreinblicken sollte oder wenn ich mal nichts sage. Das ist schon in Ordnung." Hermine nickte zwar, doch sie schaute ihn immer noch mit diesen Blick an, welchen er damals so nervig gefunden hatte. Nun schien er ein Teil seines Lebens zu werden. Und er fürchtete sich davor. Wieso konnte sie nicht damit aufhören? "Bitte, lass das, ich werde sonst noch wahnsinnig," flüsterte er. "Nur wenn du mir sagst, was los ist." Er seufzte und hielt ihr seine Tasse unter die Nase. "Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich fragen sollte, ob ich noch was bekomme," sagte er und da musste auf einmal Hermine loslachen. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass dieses Gelächter ein Zeichen der Erleichterung war, doch er musste gestehen, dass er schon etwas verstimmt war. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken grinste er auch mit. Die anderen Familienmitglieder schauten die beiden nur an und dann sich. Für sie waren es halt nur zwei Kinder, die Spaß hatten, mehr nicht. Am Abend wurde die ganze Familie dann an den Tisch gerufen, da es endlich etwas zu essen gab. Draco war darüber mehr als nur erleichtert, da sein Magen anfing zu knurren. Zusammen saßen sie dann an den Tischen und redeten und lachten. Mrs. Granger brachte zusammen mit drei weiteren Frauen das Essen auf den Tisch und man konnte den vier Frauen deutlich ansehen, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren. Draco vermutete, dass sie wohl alle Schwestern sein mussten. Das Essen war mehr als nur bescheiden, auch wenn sie es als Festmahl lobten, vermutlich war es für sie auch eines. Doch Draco schmeckte es. Und als er diesmal Hermines Blick auffing sah er zum ersten Mal nicht diesen besorgten Grangerblick, sondern ein freundliches und fröhliches Gesicht, welche sich freute. Sie hatte wohl endlich aufgehört sich Sorgen zu machen. Am Abend brachte Mister Granger ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Es war das Gästezimmer, welches zwar bescheiden war, doch er würde hier sicherlich einige Zeit ohne weiteres schlafen können. Der Vater verabschiedete sich und dann machte sich Draco fürs schlafen fertig. Als er im Bett lag, dachte er an nichts, oder zumindest versuchte er es. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um seine Arme, welche diese schlimmen Verletzungen hatte. Als er sie sich angetan hatte, war es für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, es war für ihn richtig gewesen. Doch nun fand er sein Verhalten völlig dämlich und er fragte sich wieso er das getan hatte. Was hatte ihn veranlasst sich selbst zu verletzen? Es war doch völlig hirnrissig gewesen. Draco setzte sich auf und nahm den Verband ab, welche er bisher gut verstecken konnte. Die Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt und sahen mehr als nur furchtbar aus. Zweimal hatte er sich das angetan. Das erste Mal waren die Wunden noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch beim zweiten Mal schien er wahrlich ein Blutbad mit sich selber angerichtet zu haben. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn so wütend angesehen wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Er hatte ihn zwei Wochen lang bearbeitet, damit er dies nicht mehr tat. Er hatte ihn versucht zu heilen. Aber nicht mit Magie, sondern mit Worten. Ob es was geholfen hatte konnte Draco nicht sagen, er hoffte es nur. "Du schläfst ja noch nicht," hörte er auf einmal jemanden sagen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah Hermine an der Tür stehen. "Was machst du denn hier," fragte er und konnte einen unhöflichen Unterton nicht vermeiden. "Ich wollte nur sehen ob du alles hast oder ob du was brauchst." "Danke dir, aber ich habe alles was ich brauche," Draco lächelte sie an um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu geben. "Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen." Doch dann sah er ihren Blick, wie sie auf seine Unterarme starrten. Am liebsten hätte er sie versteckt, doch da die Wunden noch offen waren, konnte er sie nicht unter die Decke oder unter den Ärmeln seines Nachthemdes verstecken. Das hatte Madame Pomfrey ihn verboten. Und sie hatte es nun gesehen. Daher machte er sich äußerlich ruhig und gelassen daran, die Hände zu verbinden. "Du solltest vorher eine Antiseptische Creme darauf tun, damit es sich nicht entzündet." Sie ging nach draußen und kam mit einem langen Ding zurück. Vermutlich war darin diese Creme. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen salbte sie vorsichtig seine Arme ein und verband diese mit sauberen Verbänden. "Danke," murmelte er so leise, dass sie Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. "Kein Problem, darf ich dich fragen wieso du es gemacht hast?" Doch Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich." "Willst du darüber reden?" Hermine hatte mit einem weiteren verneinen gerechnet, doch er nickte nur.  
  
Kapitel 7 oder Ein ungewöhnliches Weihnachtsfest bei einer ungewöhnlichen Familie - Teil 2 –  
  
"Das erste Mal habe ich mich Absicht verletzt. Ich wollte nicht mehr, ich wollte nur noch sterben. Die anderen, sie haben mich so sehr unter Druck gesetzt, dass ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Daher wollte ich einfach nur noch allem ein Ende setzen. Und der Tod schien mir eine passable Lösung zu sein. Doch es hat nicht so ganz geklappt, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore hat mich gefunden und mich auf die Krankenstation gebracht und mich dort verarztet. Nachdem es mir einigermaßen besser ging, hatten wir ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander. Dumbledore hat mir ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, dass kannst du mir glauben. Er hat mir etwas Mut gemacht, den Mut den ich auch brauchte. Und dann kamst du. Ich glaube ich muss dazu nichts weiter sagen, oder? Doch nachdem du gegangen bist, lag es da. Da lag dieses Messer, es hat angefangen zu singen. Es sang mir etwas vor. Ich hörte es deutlich, noch jetzt. Es hat mir von einer völlig neuen Welt erzählt. Als ich es hörte, fand ich es wunderschön, ich meine nie wieder Probleme oder Sorgen, keine Erniedrigungen oder Lügen. Nein, es war alles bestens. Diese Welt hat mir so sehr gefallen. Ich wollte in diese Welt hineintauchen und aus ihren vollen Schöpfen. Es hätte mir sehr gefallen. Und dann spürte ich wie ich den ersten Schritt in diese Welt getan habe. Es tat weh, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass stimmt, aber ich wollte in diese Welt, ich wollte in diese Welt hineintauchen und daher nahm ich diesen Schmerz gerne auf mich. Ich hatte schon öfters Schmerzen erlitten bevor ich das bekam, was ich wollte und es hat mir Freude bereitet. Es tat noch einige Male weh, ja, ich wollte es aber dann, denn alleine dieser Schmerz brachte mich näher in diese Welt in der ich sein wollte. Ich wollte es. Und dann spürte ich eine andere Art von Schmerz. Erst viel später merkte ich, dass es eine Ohrfeige war. Die Welt hatte sich mir verschlossen. Als ich wieder richtig sehen konnte, war ich wieder auf dem Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey stand über mir. Sie war völlig entsetzt gewesen über das was da geschehen war. Sie hatte einfach nicht glauben können, dass ich mich beinahe verstümmelt habe. Im nachhinein kann ich es auch nicht glauben, aber es war halt so, ich habe mich beinahe verstümmelt. Professor Dumbledore war richtig enttäuscht von mir. Doch ohne Grund. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich kann wirklich nicht dafür, dass ich mir das angetan habe, denn ich war ein Opfer. Es ist verrückt aber wahr. Er und Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall waren die ganze Zeit für mich da. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie haben mir geholfen. Sie haben mir nicht nur irgendwelche magischen Elixiere gegeben, sondern sich auch Zeit um mit mir richtig zu reden. Ich konnte einfach nur reden und sie hörten mir zu. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie gut das tut, wenn man nicht verurteilt wird. Es interessierte sie nicht, wer oder was ich war, sondern sie hörten mir einfach nur zu. Und ich redete und redete. Nach einer weile waren sie der Meinung, dass ich mich nun den Leben erneut stellen sollte, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe. Noch in den Sommerferien war ich jemand, ich hatte ein Rückrad und hatte eine ordentliche Portion Selbstvertrauen. Und nun scheint mir alles aus den Händen zu gleiten. Wie soll ich das Leben meistern, wenn ich nichts mehr habe?"  
  
Kapitel 8 oder Ein ungewöhnliches Weihnachtsfest bei einer ungewöhnlichen Familie - Teil 3 –  
  
Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie da hören musste. Draco wollte einfach Selbstmord begehen? Was war aus diesem starken, selbstbewussten Ekel geworden, den sie einmal kannte? Was war aus ihm geworden? Wieso hatte er sich nur so verändert? Das konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen ... doch es lag daran. Seine Eltern, sein ganzer Halt ist zusammengebrochen und nun hatte er nichts mehr, rein gar nichts worauf er sich stützen konnte. "Draco, ich weiß, dass mit deiner Familie ist wirklich schrecklich, aber du darfst dich deswegen nicht selber verlieren. Du musst kämpfen und du musst zu dir selber stehen. Sei ehrlich zu dir selber und auch wenn das Leben nicht immer leicht ist, du musst kämpfen, damit du am Ende in deine Welt hineintauchen kannst. Das ist wichtiger als alles andere." Obwohl sie es versuchte, merkte Hermine, dass sie Draco nicht erreichte, sie konnte machen was sie wollte, er schien sich immer mehr und mehr zu verschließen. "Wer interessiert sich denn für so einen Loser wie mich," fragte er auf einmal bitter. Sie hätte gerne geantwortet, doch wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, er würde ihr nicht glauben. Daher packte sie sein Gesicht und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie spürte seine warmen weichen Lippen, die sie beinahe um den Verstand brachten. Wieso hatte er nur so weiche Lippen. Zuerst war es ein einfacher Kuss doch dann wurde Hermine mutiger, weil sie keine Gegenwehr von Draco spürte. Sie drückte vorsichtig ihre Zunge gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen und bat so um Einlass, welche er ihr gewährte. Sie erkundete sein Mund mit ihrer Zunge und berührte auch seine Zunge zärtlich. Es war einfach nur Wahnsinn dieses Gefühl. Zärtlich glitt sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust und blieb bei seinen Hüften stehen. Draco nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und strich mit seinen Händen ihre Beine entlang bis zu ihrem Rücken hoch und legte sie dann vorsichtig lang aufs Bett. Immer wieder trennten sich ihre Lippen und immer wieder vereinten sie sich zu einem neuen Kuss. Gerade entblößte Draco die rechte Schulter von Hermine, als auf dem Flur etwas herunterfiel. Beide schreckten hoch und Hermine rannte zur Tür um zu sehen was da vor sich ging. "Es war nur Krummbein, er hat eine Vase umgeworfen. Mom wird mich umbringen, wenn sie das sieht." "Und was wird sie machen, wenn sie dich hier findet," fragte Draco und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. "Reden wir morgen weiter," sagte er und scheuchte sie raus. Als er sich an die Tür lehnte, wusste er nicht, was er denken sollte. Was fiel ihm ein eine Schlammblüterin zu küssen? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Und wieso hatte er sie dann auch noch aufs Bett gelegt, wollte er etwa mehr? War er noch ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen? Was war nur los mit ihm? Am nächsten Tag versuchten die beiden so zu tun als wäre gestern Abend nichts passiert. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie sich aus versehen berührten oder wenn sie sich auch nur ansahen, pochten ihre Herzen so schnell, dass ihnen schwindlig wurde. Sie versuchten es unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch es war schwieriger als sie dachten, denn sie schienen deswegen beinahe verrückt zu werden. Beide, Draco und Hermine wussten, dass sie darüber reden mussten, was letzte Nacht passiert war, doch keiner von beiden wusste wie sie anfangen sollten. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie das gestern überhaupt getan hatte. Sie hätte ihn mit Worten versuchen müssen zu überzeugen nicht mit einem Kuss. Und doch hat sie es getan. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und es hatte ihr auch noch gefallen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Krummbein die Vase nicht heruntergeworfen hätte und es noch weiter gegangen wäre? Hätte sie es getan? Wäre sie bereit gewesen diesen Schritt zu gehen? Mit ihm zu schlafen? Bei diesen Gedanken wurde Hermine rot, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, dass sie an so etwas dachte. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss, mehr nicht. Nur ein einfacher, ja doch intensiver und durchaus auch zärtlicher aber doch einfacher Kuss zwischen Draco und ihr. Als Hermine aber Draco anschaute wusste sie, dass dieser Kuss doch nicht so einfach war, wie sie ihn degradieren wollte. Am späten Nachmittag fand Hermine Draco draußen auf der Veranda wie er gedankenverloren mit einer vertrockneten Blume spielte. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir," fragte sie und ihr viel plötzlich auf, dass es im Bezug auf ihn schon fast ein Standardsatz war. Draco nickte. "Das was gestern Nacht war ...," begann sie, doch Draco unterbrach sie sofort. "Ein kleiner Umfall. Wir hatten uns nicht unter Kontrolle du wolltest mir halt helfen und dann ist es halt dazu gekommen. Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen sollten. Wir werden uns halt in nächster Zeit besser unter Kontrolle haben und dann wird schon nichts passieren. Ich meine, es ist ja eigentlich einfach, denn ich bin ja nicht in dich verliebt oder so. Das war halt ein kleiner Ausrutscher." Draco lachte nervös auf und Hermine stimmte ein. "Ja, wir lieben ja einander nicht, dass macht die Sache natürlich einfacher. Und wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind, können wir die Sache endgültig vergessen." Und doch hingen die beiden weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Und dann war es soweit, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Pünktlich zum Fest schneite es heftiger denn je und alles war in festlicher Stimmung. Das Geschenke auspacken verlief typisch Grangermässig, Chaotisch. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Draco war es besonders peinlich, dass Hermines Eltern an ihn gedacht hatte, während er ohne Geschenke dastand. Doch sie taten es ab, als wäre das üblich. Und in ihren Augen erkannte er, dass es in der Tat typisch für diese Familie zu sein schien. Am Abend wurde gesungen und Draco wünschte sich, dass Hogwarts einen Schulchor hätte, denn Hermine konnte wunderschön singen, wie ein Engel. Als sie sang, schien die Welt für einen Augenblick still zu stehen und dann drehte sie sich weiter, als sie schwieg. Als Weihnachten vorbei war, fuhren die beiden so zurück, wie sie hingefahren sind. Doch dieses Mal brauchte Hermine Draco nicht zu sagen, wann sie aussteigen mussten. In Hogwarts wurde Hermine freudig von Harry und Ron begrüßt, die jedoch, als sie Draco sahen, sofort wieder giftig wurden. "Der sieht ziemlich erholt aus," meinte Harry auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. "Meinst du," fragte Hermine und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung. Das war immerhin ihrer Familie zu verdanken. Und das freute sie riesig. "Na mal sehen wann er wieder zusammensackt," meinte Ron sarkastisch. Darüber konnte Hermine nur den Kopf schütteln. Das die beiden so gemein sein mussten. Als die Schule wieder anfing, hatte Hermine Draco immer im Blickfeld. Egal was er tat, sie hatte von nun an ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und er wurde sie nicht mehr so leicht los. Am Abend, als Hermine aus der Bibliothek kam, sah sie Draco, wie er alleine das Schloss verließ. Ohne nachzudenken, folgte sie ihm über die Ländereien der Schule in eine kleine Hütte, die sie vorher zwar gesehen hatte, aber nie für wahr genommen hatte. Sie stand davor und wusste nicht so recht ob sie reingehen sollte oder nicht, denn es hatte keine Fenster und sie konnte auch nichts hören. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür und sah direkt in Dracos Augen.  
  
Kapitel 9 oder Warum haben wir das getan?  
  
Hermines Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es gleich zerspringen müsste, wenn sie es nicht unter Kontrolle brachte. Draco schaute sie an, als hätte er erwartet, dass sie hier her kommen würde. „Ich dachte du würdest früher kommen," sagte er. Sie konnte nicht definieren, ob er es böse meinte oder neutral. Es war etwas barsch, dass stimmte schon, doch vertrug sich diese Stimme nicht mit seinen Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging er in das Innere des Hauses zurück und ließ dabei die Tür auf, was Hermine als eine Einladung auffasste. Als sie drinnen war, wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das Innere sah aus, als wäre sie in eine Weihnachtswohnung eingetreten, welche sie sich immer als Kind vorgestellt hatte. Es war so dermaßen kitschig, dass einem eigentlich hätte übel werden müssen, doch sie fand es einfach nur wunderschön und romantisch. Draco bot ihr einen Stuhl an und sie setzte sich. Verschämt musste sie sehen, dass sie total vergessen hatte die Tür zu schließen, welche er nachholte. Dann bot er ihr ein kleines Nachtmahl an, welche sie gerne annahm. Und es schmeckte wunderbar. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy so gut kochen konnte. Das war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich, zumindest in ihren Augen. Auf einmal entdeckte sie hinter ihm doch wirklich einen Weihnachtsbaum. „Hat es dir bei uns nicht gefallen,"fragte sie auf einmal und er zuckte zusammen. „Was meinst du,"fragte er. „Wieso willst du mit mir ein Weihnachtsfest nachfeiern. Hat es dir bei uns doch nicht so gut gefallen oder wieso tust du das?" Hermine machte sich Vorwürfe. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? „Doch, es war wunderbar. Das ist nur ein kleines, unbedeutendes Dankeschön,"sagte er auf einmal und ein glitzern spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. „Ich verstehe nicht," begann Hermine und schwieg dann, als sie ihn verträumt lächeln sah. „Das war vielleicht eines der schönste Weihnachtsfeste die ich je erlebt hatte. Als kleines Kind waren unsere Feste noch herzlich, doch das nahm sehr schnell ab, je älter ich wurde. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, bei Weihnachten ginge es nur noch um Geschenke. Sie hatten gefälligst teuer zu sein und nur das Beste war gut genug für mich. Aber durch deine Familie habe ich eine völlig neue Welt entdeckt. Seltsam nicht wahr. Am morgen des Weihnachtstages als deine Eltern uns alle geweckt haben, hätte ich ihnen den Hals umdrehen können, ich war noch hundemüde und wollte eigentlich schlafen, denn ich war es nicht gewohnt an diesem Tag so früh aufzustehen. Doch das hatte sie ja nicht interessiert. Wie sagten sie, auch wenn ich nicht gerade zur Familie gehöre, sollte ich doch an den ganzen Familientraditionen teilnehmen. Das würde meinen Charakter bilden. Deine Mutter ist schon eine ulkige Frau. Als ich dann unten war, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, glaubte ich zumindest. Deine Familie hatte ohne Magie solch einen schönen Weihnachtsbaum schmücken können. Ich fand das beeindruckend. Das Frühstück war wie immer einmalig. Ich meine da sitzt deine ganze Familie zusammen und es geht ohne Streit und ohne lärmen von sich. Bei uns war es immer so, dass Vater uns befehlen musste, dass wir fröhlich sein mussten, obwohl es nichts gab, worüber man sich freuen konnte. Und wenn Verwandte da waren, kam es meist zum Streit, welchen er mit einem Wort der Strenge glaubte geschlichtet zu haben. Doch er hatte es einfach nur unterdrückt, das war's. Bei euch ist es nicht so. Es gab schon einige ernste Worte, dass kannst du nicht verharmlosen, aber nicht so wie bei uns. Es wurde niemand persönlich angegriffen und es wurde friedlich geschlichtet. Es wurde geschlichtet. Danach, als wir dann ins Wohnzimmer gegangen sind und einfach nur geredet haben und ich auch noch mit einbezogen wurde, dass war herrlich. Ich fühlte mich endlich mal für voll genommen. Denn zu Hause musste ich nur sagen, wie es in der Schule ging und wie die Quidditschspiele liefen. Das war ihr ganzes Interesse daran. Doch bei euch durfte ich auch mal zu anderen Themen meine Gedanken dazu äußern. Ich konnte nicht viel über die Muggeldinge sagen, die euch bewegen. Doch ich wurde nicht als ein kompletter Vollidiot abgestempelt, sonder ich wurde aufgeklärt. Zu Hause hätte das niemand gemacht. Niemand! Als es dann Abend wurde und ihr eure Geschenke aufmachen konnte, da war ich mehr als nur überrascht, dass ich auch hier miteinbezogen wurde. Ich bekam zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben etwas selbstgemachtes, was aus Liebe gemacht wurde, wo man sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hat und wo man nicht einfach in ein Laden gegangen ist und einfach das teuerste gekauft wurde. Das war wundervoll. Es mag sich vielleicht kitschig anhören, ich weiß, aber wenn du so etwas nicht kennst, dann würdigst du das ganz anders. Und dann der Abendspaziergang, dass fand ich einfach nur schön. Zu Hause hätten wir danach uns einfach ins Zimmer verkrochen und uns für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr sehen gelassen. Aber bei euch ist da mehr ein Familiensinn zu sehen als bei uns." Draco schwieg und Hermine wurde sich auf einmal bewusst, wie schön ihre Familie trotz allem war. Wie oft hatte sie sich mit ihren Eltern gestritten, wie oft mit dem Rest der Verwandtschaft. Wie oft hatte sie sich und sie gehasst, dass sie nur adoptiert war. Doch nachdem er das alles erzählt hatte, schien es für Hermine nichts wichtigeres zu geben, als diese Chaosfamilie. Sie war mehr als nur herrlich. „Du hast recht Draco,"flüsterte sie. „Diese Familie ist zwar verrückt, aber liebenswert."Sie schwiegen und auf einmal trug Draco ein wundervolles Essen auf, wie Hermine es noch nie gesehen hatte. Den halben Abend saßen sie nun da und aßen und tranken und redeten und lachten. Am Ende der langen Nacht dann, holte Draco ein kleines Päckchen hervor, welche er ihr reichte. Verlegen nahm sie es an, denn sie hatte nichts für ihn. Neugierig machte sie es auf und musste dann herzhaft lachen. Es war das Buch „Über die Animagus"um welche sie sich damals gestritten hatten. „Nun brauchen wir uns darum nicht mehr zu streiten," sagte er verlegen. Hermine lächelte und drückte Draco herzlichst. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht loslassen wollte, doch als sie das Gebelle von Fang hörten, sprangen sie auf, löschten alle Kerzen und versuchten so leise und so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Als sie beide im Schloss waren, sahen sie, wie Professor Snape durch die Gänge eilte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Hermine sah, dass er einen wunderschönen Dolch in der Hand hielt. Draco keuchte auf und erschrocken schaute sie in sein bleiches Gesicht. Was war los? Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und sie schnappte sich einfach nur seine Hand und versuchte ihn so ruhig zu halten. Erst als der Tränkekundelehrer weg war, konnte sich Draco beruhigen. Hermine zog ihn weg, damit er nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Als sie eine Toilette erreicht hatten und sie sich sicher war, dass niemand drauf saß, fragte sie ihn, was los war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auf einmal hörte ich wieder das singen. Genauso damals, als ich mich zum zweiten Mal verstümmelt hatte. Dieses leise singen, es hat mich beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich glaube, es war der Dolch, es ist der Dolch, welcher dauernd singt, da bin ich mir sicher. Es bringt noch um den Verstand."Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Halte dich am besten fern von Snape und ich werde inzwischen mal herausfinden, was es mit diesem Dolch auf sich hat."Und mit diesen Worten schickte sie ihn ins Bett und verschwand dann selber im Turm. Die fette Dame bekam nicht so richtig mit, wie Hermine den Turm betrat und schneller als sie gedacht hatte, war sie im Bett. Und noch schneller wurde sie dann geweckt. „Zeit aufzustehen,"sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die sie nicht erkannte. Sicherlich eine Bettnachbarin, doch sie war viel zu müde um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. „Das hat man davon,"murmelte sie am Tisch. „Was hat man wovon," wollten Harry und Ron wissen, die über Hermines verschlafenes Gesicht mehr als nur besorgt waren. „Ich habe gestern zu lange gelesen,"redete sie sich heraus. Obwohl sie müde war, schien ihr Gehirn immer noch wie gewünscht zu arbeiten. Sie schaute zu Draco herüber und er sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Das freute sie doch ein wenig. So musste sie nicht alleine leiden. Im Unterricht schaffte es Hermine mehr oder weniger aufzupassen, aber es war schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte, denn sie war so müde, dass sie kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Einige Lehrer waren deswegen Rücksichtsvoll, doch Lehrer wie Professor Snape schienen nur auf solch eine Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben um sie fertig machen zu können. Denn die ganze Stunde wurde sie immer wieder rangenommen und musste etwas zusammenmischen, dann auseinandernehmen und Fragen beantworten. Das war für sie so dermaßen anstrengend, dass sie froh war, dass endlich die Stunde vorbei war. Snape würdigte sie danach keines Blickes. Es schien ihr so, als habe die Unterredung vor Weihnachten nie gegeben. Nach dem Unterricht verzog sich Hermine jedoch nicht ins Bett, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte und wie Ron und Harry es ihr rieten, sondern in die Bibliothek. Während des Unterrichts bei Snape war ihr auf einmal ein Geistesblitz und nun wollte sie ihn nachgehen. Sie suchte Stunde um Stunde und hatte auf einmal das richtige Buch gefunden. Ihr wurde beinahe vor lauter Aufregung schlecht. Als sie die Beschreibungen las, verstand sie auf einmal. „Ein singender Dolch,"sagte auf einmal jemand hinter ihr und vor lauter Schreck schrie Hermine auf und sprang fast auf den Tisch. Als sie Ron erkannte, hätte sie ihn am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. „Tschuldige Hermine,"sagte er und sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, erleichtert aber doch etwas wütend. „Was ist ein singender Dolch,"wollte Harry wissen. „Ein singender Dolch ist die wohl gefährlichste Waffe die es gibt," antwortete Ron und Hermine ließ ihn gewähren zu erzählen, dafür war sie einfach zu erschöpft. Als er es merkte, dass er ohne Störungen reden konnte, tat er es auch. „Er ist solange harmlos, solange du nicht mit ihm arbeitest. Hast du etwas mit ihm getan, musst du das, was du getan hast immer und wieder tun." „Äh, wie bitte,"fragte Harry, der wirklich nichts verstand. Daher nahm Hermine doch das Wort an sich und erklärte es genauer. „Damit meint Ron, dass du die ausgeführte Arbeit als Sucht wiederholst. Fängst du zum Beispiel an mit einem singenden Dolch Kartoffel zu schälen, willst du es immer und immer wieder tun, bis es dich vernichtet. So ist es auch, wenn du ein Stück Holz bearbeitest und so weiter. Der Dolch wird deshalb singend genannt, weil du das Gefühl hast, er würde dir was vorsingen und dich dazu treiben, dass zu tun, was du zum ersten Mal mit ihm gemacht hast, die Kartoffeln oder das Holz zu bearbeiten." „Und stell dir mal vor was passiert, wenn du dich oder andere damit verletzt,"sagte auf einmal Ron und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Denn genau das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. „Was,"fragte Harry in einem Ton, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, aber er schon ahnte, dass es mehr als nur schmerzhaft sein dürfte. „Du verletzt dich immer wieder und wieder. Und der singende Dolch treibt die meisten in den Tod. Kartoffel schälen oder so hört sich vielleicht lustig an, praktisch wenn du es willst, aber es treibt dich nach und nach in den Wahnsinn und meist ist es so, dass du dich am Ende selbst tötest." Ron klang sehr geheimnisvoll, doch seine Stimme verriet auch, dass ihm diese Wahrheit nicht sonderlich gefiel. „Und dann,"fragte Harry. „Wartet er auf ein neues Opfer,"sagte Hermine. „Kann man das heilen,"wollte er weiter wissen und setzte sich endlich hin, da er merkte, dass es ein längeres Gespräch werden konnte. „Ja, kannst du, aber dazu sind eine Menge Psychologen und eine Menge Tränke vonnöten. Und du kommst niemals davon los. Du kannst es unter Kontrolle bringen, aber mehr nicht,"sagte Ron und setzte sich dann ebenfalls hin. Zusammen redeten sie eine weile über den singenden Dolch und Hermine merkte, wie auf einmal ihre Müdigkeit verflog. „Wisst ihr was ich mich frage,"sagte auf einmal Harry. Die anderen beiden schauten ihn neugierig an. „Im Moment macht doch das Gerücht die Runde, dass Draco sich selbst umbringen wollte. Kann es sein, dass er auch ein Opfer eines singenden Dolches ist?"Wie auf Kommando schauten die beiden Jungs Hermine an die nicht so recht verstand, was nun los war. „Ich nehme an, du weißt von nichts, oder,"fragte Ron in einem Tonfall der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie sagen konnte, was sie wollte, sie würde ihr nicht glauben. „Wovon redet ihr,"fragte Hermine. Auch wenn sie einigermaßen wieder wach war, ihr Gehirn war es nicht. „Draco hat sich vermutlich mit einem singenden Dolch verletzt und du suchst nun danach. Du musst zugeben das ist mehr als nur seltsam."Anstatt was zu sagen, lachte Hermine erst einmal laut auf. „Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass Draco und ich ...," weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie sich Mühe gab einen Lachkrampf vorzutäuschen, was schwieriger war als sie gedacht hatte. „Seit nicht albern,"meinte sie nach einigen Minuten des vergeblichen Kampfes realistisch zu lachen. Zum Glück schauten die beiden sich verlegen an und entschuldigten sich. Hermine brachte die Bücher zurück, denn sie hatte erfahren, was sie erfahren wollte und konnte nun langsam Richtung Bett tingeln. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum trafen die drei Draco, der ihnen jedoch keines Blickes würdigte. Für Sekunden fühlte sich Hermine verletzt. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war, wenn sie zu offen miteinander umgingen. Blicke und solches waren zu verräterisch, doch sie hätte gerne ein netten Blick von ihm gehabt oder vielleicht ein kleines Lächeln. Doch dann hätten Harry und Ron gewusst was Sache war. Und das war es nicht wehrt. Sie und ihre eitle Seele. Die Nacht schlief sie selig und ruhig durch, sie hatte keine Träume, zumindest erinnerte sie sich an keine und am nächsten Morgen, es war ein Samstag war sie so richtig ausgeruht. Harry, Ron sowie fast der Rest der Schule wollten nach Hogsmeade. Sie überlegte sich im Moment, ob sie dahin gehen sollte, denn sie hatte irgendwo keine Lust dazu. Doch die beiden konnten sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie wollten und so machte sich Hermine am Nachmittag mit ihnen auf. Als sie die frische Luft roch und all die anderen Schüler sah, freute sie sich doch sehr auf Hogsmeade. In einen der vielen Kutschen sah sie Draco zwischen seinen Slytherinfreunden und sie wunderte sich sehr, wie ausgelassen sie miteinander umgingen. Das bemerkten auch die Harry und Ron und sie diskutierten darüber, was da los war. Hermine tat so, als würde sie die Umgebung betrachten, doch sie beobachtete heimlich Draco und es schien so, als sei alles ernst. Nichts gespieltes, nichts erzwungenes. Wie konnte das nur sein? In Hogsmeade verlor sie Dracos Gruppe aus den Augen und Hermine versuchte sich selbst zu überreden, diesen Tag völlig zu genießen. Nichts und niemand sollte sie heute davon abhalten ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Und das hatte sie dann auch in der Tat. Am Abend aber dann, sah sie in Hogwarts Draco, wie er wieder alleine war. Diesmal wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen. Sie wollte wissen, was los war. Und sie wollte Antworten haben. Sie folgte ihm und durch ein Räuspern gab sie ihm Bescheid, dass sie da war, dass er sie also registrieren sollte. Und schon war er in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemand beobachtete, schlüpfte sie in die Klasse und konnte sehen, dass Draco wohl darüber nicht sonderlich glücklich war. „Was willst du,"fragte er. „Haben dir deine Freunde vergeben," wollte sie nur wissen und dann eigentlich gehen. Doch sein Lachen sagte ihr, dass es wohl komplizierter war, als sie gedacht hatte. „Das ist unter den Slytherins nicht so einfach wie du es dir vorstellst. Sie haben mich quasi auf die Probe gestellt, mehr nicht. Und bis ich diese lächerliche Probe bestanden haben, werden sie in der Öffentlichkeit so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch sonst kann ich um ihre Gesellschaft betteln." „Das wirst du doch nicht machen,"rief Hermine entsetzt aus. Draco schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr richtige Angst einjagte. Er kam auf sie zu, langsam. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf sie zuging, wich sie einen zurück. Und dann drückte sie ihren Rücken an die Wand und er lehnte sich mit seinen Armen gegen sie, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte. „Was denkst du denn, glaubst du etwa, es macht Spaß von ihnen geschnitten zu werden? Glaubst du etwa, ich will hier als der Loser gelten? Glaubst du, jeder ist so stark wie du."Bei seinem letzten Satz schaute sie überrascht auf und schaute in seinen tiefen blauen Augen, die sie zu verschlingen schienen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beugte er sich runter und küsste sie. Es war noch leidenschaftlicher als damals bei Hermine zu Hause. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Körper. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut davon. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Draco schien es zu merken und entschloss einfach, die Führung zu übernehmen. Er strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich über ihren Körper und ließ dabei keine Stelle aus. Dann zog er ihre Jacke aus und ließ sie einfach nur fallen. Hermine hatte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegt sich dagegen zu wehren, doch sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht. Selbst als sie Hand auf ihre Brust fühlte, lehnte sie ihn nicht ab, was ihn dazu ermutigte weiter zu gehen. Als er anfing ihr Schulhemd aufzuknöpfen atmete sie schneller, jedoch begann sie auch an seinem Hemd zu hantieren. Nach einigen Minuten und einigen komplizierten Versuchen das Hemd auszuziehen, standen die beiden ohne Hemden da. Hermine hatte nur noch ihren Büstenhalter an, doch auch dieser würde bald verschwunden sein, dass wusste sie. Draco begann ihren Körper langsam mit Küssen zu erkunden und genoss ihr zittern. Es erregte ihn irgendwie ihre Haut zu spüren und dann dieses Zittern. Er machte sich dann an ihren Rock zu schaffen und irgendwann rutschte dieser runter. Hermine atmete tief ein, doch immer noch sagte sie nichts. Es schien so, als wolle sie genau das, was kommen würde. Als Draco danach selber nackt dastand wusste beide, entweder würden sie es jetzt tun oder vor lauter Lust vergehen. Draco strich ihrem Bein entlang und hob es dann hoch um winkelte es an, damit sie seine Hüfte umklammern konnte. Bevor er dann etwas weiter tat oder reagierte oder auch nur atmete, schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine fiel seltsamerweise erst jetzt auf, wie groß der andere war. „Willst du es,"waren seine heißeren Worte. Sie konnte nur noch ein Nicken zustande bringen. Und was sie danach erlebte, hätte sie niemals erwartet. Zärtlich aber doch fordernd drang er in ihren Körper ein und wartete dann ab, biss Hermines Körper sich an ihn gewöhnte. Es war schmerzhaft, doch sie gewöhnte sich daran. Ihn in sich zu spüren war angenehmer als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Draco versiegelte ihr Lippen mit seinen und fing dann an tiefer in sie hinein zu stoßen. Erst war es zärtlich, liebevoll. Doch dann wurde er immer härter und härter. Doch ging er auf ihre Wünsche ein, wenn sie einen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wie schnell er reagierte, wenn sie Schmerzen hatte oder ihn noch tiefer spüren wollte. Nur ein Blick, ein Wort und sie hatte das, was sie sich wünschte. Draco wurde immer schneller und schneller und ehe sich beide versahen trieben sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Rechtzeitig, bevor sich Draco in Hermine ergoss, nahm er sein Glied aus ihren Körper und sein Samen tröpfelte ungeachtet auf den Boden. Schwer atmend standen beide Arm in Arm da und keuchten. Das hatten beide noch nie erlebt und sie wussten nicht, ob sie es wirklich erlebt hatten oder es nur träumten. Beide hätten wohl noch länger dagestanden und es vielleicht noch einmal getan, wenn sie nicht Filchs Fluchen gehört hätten.  
  
„Hermine aufstehen,"hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. Wo war sie. Hermine stand auf und schaute sich um. Sie war im Bett, ja, aber das war nicht ihr Bett, dass war der Krankenflügel. Was machte sie denn hier?  
  
Kapitel 10 oder Hilfe für Draco  
  
Seit zwei Tagen lag Hermine nun auf dem Krankenflügel und so recht wollte sich die Erinnerung nicht einstellen, was geschehen war. Sie wünschte sich, dass Draco kommen um sie von dieser Lücke in ihren Erinnerungen befreien würde. Doch er hatte sich bisher weder sehen noch etwas von sich hören lassen. Dafür waren Harry und Ron was ununterbrochen um sie herum. Kaum war die Schule aus, waren die beiden schon bei ihr und versuchten sie abzulenken. Regelmäßig wurden die beiden aber von Professor Dumbledore oder von Professor McGonagall weggescheucht, weil sie sich mit ihr unbedingt unterhalten wollten. Doch es kam dabei immer dasselbe heraus, Hermine wusste nicht, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war. Gut, sie erinnerte sich mehr als genau daran, was zwischen ihr und Draco war, dass würde sie niemals leugnen, dafür war es doch zu schön gewesen, doch danach. Was danach war konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Es war schon fast unheimlich. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die paar Augenblicke danach erinnern? Was hatten sie nur getan? Als es Abend war, scheuchte Madame Pomfrey endlich Professor Dumbledore raus, damit sie etwas schlafen konnte. Doch er konnte es sich wohl nicht nehmen lassen, ihr noch einen Hinweis zu geben. „Manchmal liegt in der Dunkelheit die Wahrheit, die man auch nicht sehen will."Madame Pomfrey und Hermine schauten sich gegenseitig an und wussten nicht so genau, was er damit meinte. Doch anstatt was darauf sagen zu können, war der Direktor auch schon verschwunden. Hermine legte sich lang und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch die ganze Zeit kreisten ihre Gedanken um den letzten Satz von Professor Dumbledore. Sie ahnte schon was er damit meinte, doch gefiel es ihr nicht. Warum sollte sie mit Absicht etwas vergessen wollen? War es so schlimm, was in der Nacht passiert war oder wie durfte sie das verstehen? Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knarren der Tür und sie erschreckte sich so sehr, dass ihr Herz wie wild pochte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und sofort wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie kippte sogar sofort um, wurde aber von zwei Armen zärtlich aufgefangen. Sie schaute nach oben und überraschenderweise erkannte sie Draco Malfoy. „Ich habe gar nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet,"flüsterte sie. Draco lächelte nur, hob sie hoch und trug sie wieder zurück ins Bett. Hermine genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen. Es vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrautheit. Als sie dann im Bett lag, wurde sie von ihm gut zugedeckt, doch ihr war auf einmal so sehr kalt, dass sie sogar zitterte. Draco nahm einfach nur ihre Hand und schaute sie durchdringend an. Und dieser Griff und dieser Blick schienen sie wieder aufzuwärmen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir,"fragte er. Hermine nickte. „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich mich danach an nichts mehr erinnere," hauchte sie. Draco wurde bei dem Wort „danach" auf einmal rot. Es sah richtig niedlich aus. „Es tut mir Leid, was da passiert ist. Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren."Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hätte auch Nein sagen können, doch ich wollte nicht, ich wollte dich und keine Reden oder Entschuldigungen."Erschrocken schaute er sie an. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich genau das von ihr zu hören, doch er hatte es gehört und in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Danke,"sagte er einfach nur. „Verrätst du mir, was danach passiert ist?"Er nickte. „Nicht viel eigentlich. Ich habe nur wieder das singen gehört und wäre beinahe durchgedreht. Nun ja, ich bin durchgedreht und habe ... habe," er brach ab und schluckte. „Ich habe dich angegriffen," sagte er dann. „Irgendwie bin ich voll abgehoben und wollte, dass du mich vergisst und habe den Amnesiezauber angewandt. Und wie man sieht, hatte ich auch Erfolg gehabt."Doch diese Worte klangen nicht gerade danach, dass er sonderlich stolz darauf war. Hermine verstand aber nun, was los war. „Du bist ein Opfer eines singenden Dolches,"sagte sie. Draco schaute sie überrascht an. „Bist du dir da sicher,"fragte er und in seinen Augen war so etwas wie Hoffnung zu sehen. Hermine nickte. „Dann bin nicht ich, der all das tut,"fragte er weiter und erneut nickte Hermine. „Es tut mir trotzdem Leid, was ich dir antue. Das ist nicht fair von mir und ich werde es wieder gut machen." „Nun, Sie werden in der Tat einiges wieder in Ordnung bringen müssen Mister Malfoy,"sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter der Gardine und beide sprangen auf als sie diese Stimme hörten. Und als dann auch noch Professor Dumbledore hervortrat wurde ihnen regelrecht schlecht. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass das was zwischen Ihnen beiden ist, mehr als nur gute Bekanntschaft ist. Aber das sie gleich Freunde werden, hätte ich mir nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen ausgedacht." Die beiden schluckten schwer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Und als dann auch noch Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape hinter Dumbledore auftauchten, wünschten sich beide im Erdboden zu versinken. Die beiden sahen sehr verwirrt aus, hätten sie doch niemals erwartet, dass die beiden jemals Freunde werden. „Wie lange hören Sie uns schon zu,"wollten die beiden verlegen wissen. „Nun, wir haben nur das wichtigste mitbekommen, mehr auch nicht." Dann setzte er sich hin und schaute die beiden an. „Wir wollten und sollten über Sie sprechen Mister Malfoy. Denn es ist genau das passiert, was wir uns gedacht haben und das sollten wir wohl unter Kontrolle bringen." Die anderen beiden Professoren nickten und schauten Draco besorgt an. Snape holte auf einmal einen Dolch hervor und Draco begann zu zittern. Erschrocken schauten Professor McGonagall und Hermine zu Draco, der einfach nur wegging, als fürchte er sich vor dem Dolch. Nach einigen Augenblicken steckte Snape den Dolch weg, doch Draco konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Er wusste nun wo der Dolch war und nun hörte er es leise summen. Die ganze Zeit schaute er auf die Stelle an Snapes Gewand, wo der Dolch war und alle wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er seine Kontrolle völlig verlor. Daher verließ der Lehrer der Tränkekunde den Raum und kam einige Minuten mit einem Glas wieder, den er trinken sollte. Doch bevor er Draco das Glas gab, zeigte er ihm, dass der Dolch weg war und er ihn somit nicht mehr bekommen würde. Dann gab er ihn und hielt das Glas fest, denn Dracos Hände zitterten so stark, dass er beinahe dass Glas hätte fallen gelassen. „Was ist das für ein Zeug,"wollte Hermine wissen. „Nun, Sie haben ja herausgefunden, dass die Behandlung mit einem singenden Dolch sehr viele Gespräche beinhaltet und auch einige Mischungen von Tees. Das soll das Gift aus seinen Körper herausziehen. Aber leider ist es uns bisher noch nie gelungen es erfolgreich zu heilen. Daher müssen wir es unter Kontrolle bringen, damit er sich nicht mehr selber verletzt." Professor Dumbledore schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Draco zu machen. Denn seine Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen wie ein Adler seine Beute. Danach drückte er Hermine runter, damit sie etwas schlafen sollte. Während die anderen rausgingen, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie jemand unsichtbar beobachtet hätte. Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanke zu ende denken konnte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde sie überraschenderweise entlassen, worüber sie mehr als nur froh war. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm dachte sie an das, was Draco gesagt hatte, dass er ihre Gedanken gelöscht hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie ärgerlich darüber sein müssen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie irgendwie darüber erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was danach passiert war. Im Turm angekommen warteten Harry und Ron schon auf sie. Was anderes hätte sie auch nicht erwartet. Der Blick der beiden schien jedoch unangenehme Bänder zu sprechen, nur zu doof, dass sie diese Bänder nicht lesen konnte. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel. Hermine schluckte und ihr Herz schien aufzuhören zu schlagen. „Ihr wart gestern also da,"flüsterte sie und die beiden nickten. „Wieso hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass du und Draco ....," Ron konnte diesen Satz nicht zu ende bringen, denn anscheinend war ihm das einfach zu fremd, zu widerlich. Es schien gegen seine Prinzipien zu sein, dass jemand mit Draco Malfoy befreundet sein konnte, wenn dieser nicht ein Slytherin war. „Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung was wirklich los ist,"fauchte sie die beiden an und wollte schon gehen. Doch Harry versperrte ihr den Weg. „Wieso erzählst du es uns dann nicht." „Weil ihr es doch gar nicht hören wollt. Ihr sucht doch nur ein Grund um auf ihn herumzuhacken und was weiß ich. Aber tut mir Leid, von mir bekommt ihr keine Gründe, da könnt ihr lange suchen."Mit diesen Worten wollte sie eigentlich gehen, doch das Portraitloch öffnete sich und Professor McGonagall kam herein. Sie schaute die drei an und winkte dann Hermine zu sich, damit sie ihr folgen sollte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, folgte sie ihrer Lieblingslehrerin. Zusammen gingen sie zu Professor Dumbledore. Zum ersten Mal wurde sie in sein Büro gerufen. Was wollte er von ihr? „Säuredrops,"sagte sie und der Phönix drehte sich herum und eine Treppe eröffnete sich hinter ihm. Professor McGonagall nickte ihr zu, dass sie die Treppen hochgehen sollte und sie tat es wie ihr geheißen wurde. Oben angekommen, stand sie vor einer Tür und zögernd klopfte sie an. „Herein," sagte Professor Dumbledore und Hermine trat ein. Etwas verschüchtert sah sie sich um. All die Jahre hatte sie sich diesen Raum irgendwie größer und imposanter vorgestellt. Doch dieser hier war ... gemütlich. Hinter einem großen Schreibtisch saß der Direktor und neben ihn konnte sie ein Vogelgestell mit einem Phönix erkennen. Das musste Fawkes sein, von dem Harry schon des öfteren erzählt hatte. Er sah wirklich wunderschön aus, dass musste sie gestehen. „Danke, dass du kommen konntest,"meinte der Direktor und lächelte ihr zu. Dann wies er sie an sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und Hermine konnte zwei Dolche auf seinem Tisch sehen. Eines, da war sie sich sicher, war Dracos singendes Dolch. Der andere gehörte wohl jemanden anderen. „Wie du sicherlich erkannt hast, habe ich hier Dracos Dolch und einen anderen. Da er blutig ist, wurde er schon einmal benutzt." „Wenn also ein singender Dolch eine blutige Klinge hat, hat sich damit jemand verletz,"fragte Hermine ängstlich. Denn sie dachte an die arme Seele, der sich das gleiche antat wie Draco sich selber. Professor Dumbledore lachte leise. „Nein, so ist es nicht. Ein singender Dolch, der benutzt wird, bekommt automatisch eine blutige Klinge, egal was man damit macht. Der andere hier wird zum schnitzen benutzt, nicht um sich zu verletzen." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Also nicht noch jemand. „Und warum zeigen Sie mir das,"wollte sie wissen. „Das war eigentlich reiner Zufall, dass der zweite hier lag. Ich wollte die beiden nur vergleichen um zu sehen ob sie Ähnlichkeiten haben oder nicht. Hier haben sie keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten. Stammen vermutlich aus verschiedenen Schmieden. Aber deswegen habe ich dich in der Tat nicht gerufen. Ich wollte dich um Hilfe bitten." „Damit Draco quasi seine Sucht besiegen kann," fragte sie und Dumbledore nickte. „Harry und Ron haben herausgefunden, dass ich mit ihm befreundet bin, denn sie waren gestern Abend ebenfalls im Krankenflügel und haben alles gesehen." „Aha,"sagte er und schien so, als habe er gerade ein unlösbares Rätsel gelöst. „Wie soll ich damit umgehen," fragte sie ihn, da er anscheinend nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte. „Nun, ich denke mal, dass es besser ist, wenn ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den beiden jungen Herren sprechen werde," sagte er dann und konnte sehen, wie erleichtert Hermine auf einmal wirkte. „Und was soll ich wegen Draco machen,"fragte sie dann. „Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du einfach auf ihn acht geben könntest und dafür sorgen könntest, dass er regelmäßig seine Medizin nimmt. Denn sie schmeckt nicht sonderlich und das ist ein Grund warum er sie nicht regelmäßig nimmt." „Und der andere,"wollte sie wissen. Als Dumbledores Blick auf den Dolch fiel verstand sie. „Es zwingt ihn sich ihn unterzuordnen, egal was auch passieren mag, wenn Draco keine Hilfe erfährt, besonders von Personen die er vertraut, dann wird er fallen. Und ich denke mal, dass möchte keiner von uns, oder?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dass wollte sie wirklich nicht, unter keinen Umständen. „Und wie soll ich es machen,"fragte sie. Dumbledore gab ihr einige Tipps, wie sie es machen konnte ohne das es den anderen auffallen dürfte. Und er versprach ihr noch einmal, dass er mit Harry und Ron reden würde.  
  
Kapitel 11 oder Lasst ihn in Frieden  
  
Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass er zum Professor Dumbledore gerufen wurde, denn er war bei ihm in seinem Büro öfters gewesen, als in sonst einem Lehrerbüro. Was ihn mehr wunderte war die Tatsache, dass auch Ron gerufen wurde. Denn er wurde vorher nie zu ihm gerufen oder hatte Harry auch nie zu ihn begleiten sollen. Als sie bei ihm im Büro waren, beschäftigte sich Professor Dumbledore ausgiebig mit zwei Dolchen. Sie sahen wunderschön aus. Harry hätte sie gerne etwas näher betrachtet, doch auf einmal packte der Professor sie in eine Kiste, verschloss diese und packte diese aus ihrer Sicht weg. Dann sah er sie sehr streng an und Harry wusste, dass sie etwas angestellt haben mussten, denn sonst würde er sie nicht so ansehen. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen beiden über ein sehr ernstes Thema reden," sagte er und diesmal klang seine Stimme nicht so freundlich wie immer. Sie war streng und fast unerbittlich. „Und worum geht es Professor Dumbledore,"fragte Harry nervös. „Um Mister Malfoy,"sagte er dann und beide ahnten, dass wohl Hermine mit ihm geredet haben muss. „Denn ich weiß, dass sie gestern Abend bei Miss Granger waren um sie zu besuchen, mit Ihrem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel Mister Potter. Und ich will das nie wieder erleben." Seine Worte waren so unerbittlich, dass sich Harry wünschte in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch zu fallen. „Denn wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist zwischen Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger eine gewisse Freundschaft entstanden und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie beide dem im Wege stehen, denn sie ist für sein Überleben wichtig." „Aber warum,"wollte Ron wissen. Und als sie dann die Geschichte von dem singenden Dolch hörten, wurden beide regelrecht blass. „Und Draco ...,"begann Harry, nachdem der Professor geendet hatte. Dieser nickte. „Ja, er ist von diesem Dolch infiziert worden. Und er hat nur noch zu wenigen Menschen vertrauen. Das ist ein Nachteil des Dolches. Er zwingt einen dazu, sich von allen abzuschotten. Immer mehr und mehr, bis es kein Durchdringen mehr gibt und man sich dann langsam aber sicher selbst zerstört. Bei Mister Malfoy hatten wir noch einmal Glück gehabt, denn er hat noch Miss Granger zu sich gelassen. Aber uns Lehrern ist dies schon fast unmöglich. Daher möchte ich Sie beide einfach nur bitten, Miss Granger in Ihrer doch schweren Mission zu unterstützen. Ich weiß Mister Potter, dass Sie Mister Malfoy nicht leiden können. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihm nicht den Tod wünschen, oder?"Harry schaute Professor Dumbledore direkt in die Augen und sagte dann: „Das wünsche ich ihm wirklich nicht."Und mit diesen Worten wurden beide entlassen. Schweigend, ja fast bedrückt gingen sie zurück und wussten nicht so recht, wo sie ihre leeren Gedanken hinpacken sollten. Als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, sahen sie wie die anderen ausgelassen das anstehende Wochenende begannen. Hermine hingegen saß in einer Ecke und schien etwas zu schreiben. Die beiden ahnten irgendwie, dass es keine Hausaufgaben waren, denn sie sah meist anders aus, wenn sie sich auf die Fächer konzentrieren musste. „Und was machen wir,"wollte Ron wissen, als sie beide sich in eine andere Ecke verkrochen hatten. „Genau das, was Professor Dumbledore von uns wollte, wir werden Hermine und Draco in Ruhe lassen. Keine Einmischung oder sonstiges. Am besten gehen wir ihm sogar aus dem Weg, denn ich weiß nicht ob ich es ertragen könnte, wenn die beiden so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen." Harry war in der Tat verletzt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Hermine sich um Draco kümmerte, um Draco seinen Erzfeind. Auch wenn er es versuchte, er war deswegen mehr als nur wütend. Sicherlich hatte er es mit Absicht gemacht, sich mit diesem blöden Dolch zu verletzen, nur damit er sie für sich haben konnte. Nur für sich alleine. Als er zu Ron schaute sah er, dass auch er wohl so dachte.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen beobachteten Harry und Ron die beiden ganz genau, obwohl sie dies eigentlich nicht vorhatten. Es schien so, als ob sie immer noch taten, als würden sie sich mehr als nur hassen. Und doch entdeckten sie immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick oder eine Bewegung, die sie vorher nie wahrgenommen hatten. Versteckte Gesten, die etwas zärtliches hatten. Es war fast schon unheimlich, wenn sie das sahen. Hermine schaffte es perfekt diese Rolle zu spielen und Draco, nun ja Draco war Draco. Er war schleimig, schmierig und einfach nur eklig. Wenn Hermine mal ihre Zeit im Gryffindorturm verbrachte, dann stürzten die beiden sich förmlich auf sie und nutzten jede Gelegenheit um einfach nur Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Dabei versuchten Harry und Ron Hermine irgendwie zur Vernunft zu bringen, damit sie Draco einen Korb gab, doch davon wollte sie nichts hören. Es schien so, als wolle sie den beiden etwas sagen, doch sie brachte es niemals über die Lippen was es war. Und zu einer Antwort wollten sie ihre Freundin doch nicht drängen.  
  
Eines Abends dann geschah es. Ron lief alleine durch die Gänge und kam rein zufällig, wie es so oft war, in einen Gang, der kaum genutzt wurde. Zuerst hatte er völlig die Orientierung verloren, da er so sehr in Gedanken war. Professor Snape hatte ihn schon wieder angebläfft und er fragte sich diesmal ernsthaft, was er getan hatte. Die letzten Jahre hatte er jede Gelegenheit genutzt um Draco zu ärgern und das hatte er irgendwie schon hingenommen und als Strafe nur einige Punkte abgezogen. Nun ja, nur war etwas untertrieben. Aber im Endeffekt hatten sie diese Punkte schneller wieder reingeholt, als er sie ihnen abgenommen hatte. Daher war es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Doch heute schien er es wohl als persönlichen Angriff gesehen zu haben, als er über Dracos zitternde Hand gelacht hatte. Und Harry hatte auch gelacht, deswegen waren sie beide je zwanzig Punkte los geworden. Es war nicht schlimm, dass sie die Punkte verloren haben. Und das er angeblafft wurde war auch nicht schlimm. Er fragte sich nur warum. Was war an Dracos zitternden Hand so schlimm? War sie das Ergebnis des singenden Dolches? Und wenn ja, was hatte Snape damit zu tun gehabt? Er schüttelte den Kopf und hörte dabei endlich ein leises Gekicher, was er zuvor nicht gehört hatte. Zuerst wollte Ron einfach gehen, da es ihm ja nichts anging, was da vor sich ging, denn er konnte es sich ja irgendwie denken, was da los war. Doch seine Neugier trieb ihn dazu, wenigstens nachzugucken, wer das Pärchen war. Warum er das tat, konnte er nicht so genau sagen, es war wohl wie bei Fred und Georg, die Neugierde. Einfach nur die Neugierde. Als er um die Ecke in einen weiteren unbekannten Gang schaute, blieb ihm beinahe die Spucke weg. Er konnte deutlich Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy sehen, wie sie Arm im Arm da standen und sich ... küssten. Rons Herz schlug ihm irgendwo in der Kehle und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er konnte kaum noch Atmen. Seine Knie wurden weich. Der Anblick, wie Draco Hermines Körper zärtlich strich und wie er ihre Lippen mit küsse übersäte waren wie ein Schock für ihn. Jede seiner Berührungen, die bei ihr anscheinend wohlgefallen hervorriefen, bereiteten ihm solch einen Ekel, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste. Und ehe er sich versah, rannte er zum nächsten Jungenklo und hing über eine Toilettenschüssel und sah angewidert sein Abendessen in der Toilette. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis er sich wieder beruhigen konnte um aufzustehen, sich im Waschbecken etwas zu waschen und dann in Dracos Fresse zu schauen. Gott, wie er dieses Gesicht auf einmal hasste. Er hatte es immer verabscheut, doch heute Abend hatte er es geschafft, dass er ihn mehr als alles andere hasste. Und wenn er könnte, er würde ihn am liebsten umbringen. So sehr hasste er ihn. Wie konnte er es wagen auch nur einen Finger an Hermine zu legen, geschweige denn seine beiden dreckigen Hände und dann wagte er es wirklich sie zu küssen. Ob er sie verzaubert hatte? Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm ja. Er war ja ein Slytherin und er war ein Malfoy. „Ich muss mit dir reden,"sagte er und seine Worten klangen ehrlich und aufrichtig. Er wollte wirklich mit Ron reden, doch dieser war so wütend, dass er nicht mehr auf die Stimme der Vernunft hören konnte. „Geh mir aus dem Weg zu Bastard," waren seine einzigen Worte auf der Toilette. Als Draco ihn am Arm festhielt um ihn so zu zwingen zu zuhören, klinkte wohl etwas in Ron aus und er schlug so fest in Dracos Gesicht wie er noch nie zugeschlagen hatte. In diesem Schlag war die Wut von vier einanhalb Jahren und der Anblick, den er gerade eben ertragen musste. So viel Wut hatte er noch nie gehabt. Dadurch flog Draco fast fünf Meter, bevor er mit seinem Kopf an einem Waschbecken aufschlug und er ohnmächtig zu Boden sink. Als Ron die plötzlich auftretende Blutlache sah, wurde er auf einmal ganz klar im Kopf. „Was habe ich getan,"winselte er und kniete sich neben ihn. Am liebsten wäre er einfach davongerannt. Doch wohin? Wohin hätte er rennen sollen? Es gab kein Versteck wo er hätte hin können. Er hatte Draco geschlagen und nun musste er wohl oder übel dafür gerade stehen. Ehe er sich versah, stand er auf einmal im Krankenflügel, völlig außer Atem und versuchte Madame Pomfrey zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. Irgendwie hatte sie aus seinem Gestammel und Wiederholungen und wirren Worten das herausgefunden, was für sie wichtig war und mit flinken Fuße lief sie mit einem Köfferchen in der Hand zu der Toilette, wo Draco langsam aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte. Madam Pomfrey gebot ihm liegen zu bleiben, bis sie mit ihm fertig war und selbst dann dürfte er sich nicht bewegen. „Sie sind dieses Jahr öfters mein Patient, als in den letzten vier Jahren. Und alle Verletzungen sind richtig ernst zu nehmen. Was machen Sie bloß." Madame Pomfrey plauderte mit Draco, als habe sich dieser nur den Knöchel umgeknickst oder sonstiges. Die Kopfwunde schien für sie nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein. „Nun gut, dann bringen wir Sie mal auf die Krankenstation."Sie versuchte ihn hochzuheben, doch da übergab sich Draco auf den Fußboden, was ihn sichtlich peinlich war. Danach versuchte er mit rotem Kopf sich erneut zu erheben, aber das führte nur noch einmal dazu, dass er sich übergab. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, wischte Madame Pomfrey alles weg und gebot ihm erst einmal liegen zu bleiben. „Nun gut, wie es mir scheint, ist Ihre Verletzung doch etwas heftiger als ich dachte. Und normalerweise irre ich mich selten in meinen Diagnosen. Sie scheinen ja einen richtigen heftigen Schlag abbekommen zu haben. Das habe ich nun wirklich noch nie gesehen."Ron versank in den Boden und wäre am liebsten Tod. „Was ist denn hier los,"fragte auf einmal eine monotone Stimme und Ron wäre nun wirklich am liebsten Tod. Denn Professor Snape schien nicht sonderlich glücklich über den Anblick zu sein. Als er den Lehrer dann ins Gesicht sah, der wieder herum ihm ins Gesicht sah wusste er, dass das noch mehr als nur ein Nachspiel hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er nur viergeteilt werden, ihm die Haut abgezogen und Fluffy zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden. Doch da waren ja noch Professor McGonagall und zu guter Schluss Professor Dumbledore. Und spätestens er würde ihm die Leviten lesen, wie nie zuvor. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Wieso nur? „Ich glaube, dass Professor Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden sollte, oder?"Professor Snape schien richtige Freude daran zu haben ihn zu dem Direktor zu schicken, damit er ihn berichten konnte, was er getan hatte. „Da haben Sie recht Professor Snape, er sollte unverzüglich benachrichtigt werden. Und ich denke mal, dass es besser ist, dass Sie bei dem Jungen kurz bleiben, bis ich jemanden holen kann, der ihn ins Krankenflügel tragen kann, wenn Sie so nett wären."Professor Snape nickte nur. „Und nicht den Kopf bewegen, unter keinen Umständen." Erneut nickte er. Madame Pomfrey verließ die Toilette, indem sie Ron vor sich her scheuchte, damit dieser endlich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen konnte. „Er ist noch wach, also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen,"sagte sie und trennte sich an einem Gang von ihm. Keine Sorgen machen das er wach war, genau darüber machte er sich Sorgen. Nun würde er schneller getötet werden als wenn er noch schlafen würde. Aber es machte keinen Sinn alles vorauszuschieben. Er würde es irgendwann einmal erfahren und es war besser, wenn er es von dem Täter erfuhr, der ihm alles erklären konnte als von Snape, der ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch aus der Schule werfen würde, wenn er könnte. Und das war ein Angriff auf einen Schüler, dass war ein verdammt guter Grund um ihn aus der Schule zu werfen. Und die Tatsache, dass ihn weder Harry noch Hermine begleitete, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Alleine hinzugehen war echt die Hölle. Und dann musste er Professor Dumbledore auch noch direkt in die Arme laufen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore war nun wirklich kein Lehrer oder Direktor, der schnell seine Beherrschung verlor. Nun, seit er Hogwarts leitete, hatte er nicht mehr die Beherrschung verloren, auch wenn er sehr oft mehr als nur einen Grund dazu hatte. Und selbst die Tatsache, dass Mister Weasley Mister Malfoy angegriffen hatte, hatte ihn nicht dazu gebracht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Nein, er war die Ruhe selbst. Doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es wie wild. Er war mehr als nur wütend, dass konnte er nicht leugnen, auch wenn er es tun würde, wenn man ihn danach fragte. Äußerlich bewahrte er wie immer sein ruhiges und freundliches Gesicht, doch am liebsten hätte er getobt und alle angeschrieen. Aber er hatte gelernt, dass so etwas nichts half und daher saß er nur da und beobachtete Madame Pomfrey, wie sie Mister Malfoys Verband wechselte. Inzwischen hatte er von allen beteiligten, bis auf ihm, erfahren was vorgefallen war. Nun wollte er den letzten Fragen was vorgefallen war und dann sein Urteil über die Zukunft des jungen Weasleys fällen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde er ihn wohl von der Schule verweisen müssen, was er sehr bedauern würde, aber er musste durchgreifen. Er konnte nicht zu lassen, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Das ging einfach nicht. Nachdem sie endlich alleine waren, fragte er Mister Malfoy direkt was vorgefallen war und war über die Antwort mehr als nur überrascht. „Ich habe ihn provoziert und er hat halt entsprechend reagiert. Es war völlig meine Schuld und wenn Sie jemanden von der Schule verweisen müssen, dann mich. Denn ich habe meine Situation schamlos ausgenutzt." Draco schaute dem Direktor nicht direkt ins Gesicht, denn er konnte es nicht. Er wusste, dass er sofort durchschaut wäre, wenn er es tun würde. Doch er spürte den Blick des alten Mannes auf ihn ruhen wie ein stechen einer Nadel, welche er nicht loswurde. „So,"sagte er nur, stand auf und ging. Draco war überrascht. Das war alles? Er brauchte nur zu lügen und alles war in Ordnung? Das konnte er nicht glauben und er war sich sicher, dass er noch einmal eine entsprechende Rechnung dafür bekommen würde, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Als Draco endlich wieder einmal den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte, traf er schneller auf Harry und Ron als er gedacht hatte. „Wir müssen mit dir reden,"waren Harrys einzigen Worte, als sie zusammen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verschwanden. Draco setzte sich hin, da ihm noch etwas schwindelig war. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid,"sagte sofort Ron, als Draco ihnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Ich habe ja diese Situation förmlich heraufbeschworen. Ich sollte mich bei euch entschuldigen," antwortete Draco, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, weswegen er sich entschuldigen sollte. „Warum hast du das getan,"fragte Harry, nachdem er wohl beschlossen hatte, dass darüber nun nicht mehr gesprochen werden musste. „Weil ich sie liebe, dass ist alles."Dracos Stimme war so ernst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als er seinen Vater damals gesagt hatte, dass dieser aus seinem Leben verschwinden sollte, hatte er auch diese ernste Stimme gehabt, seitdem war er dazu viel zu schwach gewesen. „Du kannst doch nicht,"fing Ron an und wurde von Draco unterbrochen. „Und warum nicht? Ich sehe ja, dass ihr beide in sie verliebt seit, doch bei euch dürfte das wohl keine Zukunft haben,"sagte er laut. Doch er hielt seine Stimme unter Kontrolle, damit sie niemand von draußen hören konnte. „Was meinst du damit,"wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen. „Ihr seit beide in sie verliebt, doch sie müsste sich zwischen euch beide entscheiden, denn es ist mehr als unmöglich, dass ihr zu dritt glücklich werden könntet. Und würde eure Freundschaft diese Entscheidung aushalten? Seit ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob wir beide eine Zukunft haben. Aber eins kann ich euch garantieren, keiner von euch beiden wird mit ihr glücklich werden. Wenn ihr wollt, gebe ich euch das sogar schriftlich." Mit diesen Worten stampfte er aus dem Zimmer. Harry und Ron folgten ihm nach einer Weile. Hätten sie jedoch nur gewusst, dass Hermine in einer hinteren Ecke saß, weil sie einen Trank zusammenbrauen wollte, welcher gegen die Schulregeln verstieß und dieses Zimmer dafür ideal war.  
  
Kapitel 12 oder Ein etwas seltsamer Traum  
  
Hermine sah sich auf einer Lichtung. Sie schaute sich um und sah außer einem endlosen Meer von Gras und Blumen nichts, rein gar nichts. Keine Bäumen, keiner Häuser, keine Menschen. Sie fühlte sich recht alleine hier auf dieser Lichtung. Sie setzte sich hin und umklammerte ihre Beine und da sah sie es. Ihre Beine und ihre Hände waren nur noch Knochen. Vor lauter Schreck sprang sie auf und untersuchte ihren ganzen Körper, er bestand vollständig aus Knochen. Nicht einmal Haare hatte sie mehr. Und als sie ein zweites Mal an sich herabsah, fehlten nun die Kleider, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch besaß. Völlig entmutigt und verzweifelt sank sie nieder und weinte. Doch keine Träne rannten ihr über das knöcherne Gesicht. Sie hockte da, Stunde um Stunde und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Und niemand kam und half ihr. Sie war völlig allein und verlassen. Plötzlich frischte der Wind auf und Hermine schaute erschrocken auf. Über ihr am Himmel sah sie einen Vogel. Was es für einer war konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, doch es war auch nicht für sie wichtig, denn er war frei, genauso wie sie es sein wollte. Frei wie ein Vogel sein, dass war es was sie wollte. Niemand, der ihr sagte, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Niemand der sie anlog oder ihr wehtat. Keine Lügen, kein Betrügen. Kein Lernen, keine Noten, keine Verantwortung, kein Leistungsdruck, keine Lehrer. Nichts von all dem, was ihr in letzter Zeit das Leben nur noch zur Hölle machte. Hermine stand endlich auf und trottete davon. Wohin genau sie lief, wusste sie nicht, denn es gab nichts, wo sie hätte hinlaufen können. Kein Rauch am Himmel welches von einem Schornstein kam oder der Vogel von vorhin, der ihr den Weg hätte weisen können. Während sie so lief, fand sie auf einmal eine Puppe. Hermine hob sie auf. Es war eine Skelettpuppe, genauso eine, wie sie es war. Knöchern und unbekleidet. Sie hielt diese Puppe fest und ging weiter. Irgendwann fing sie auch an mit der Puppe zu reden und sie fühlte sich leichter, als sie etwas in dieser Stillen Umgebung hörte. Der Weg war nicht mehr so schwer, wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Und da war es dann. Hermine fand eine Decke mit vielen Leckereien darauf. Sie schaute sich um und rief nach jemandem, welche hier sein mussten. Doch niemand war zu sehen und niemand gab Antwort. Obwohl Hermine eine gute Erziehung genossen hatte, setzte sie sich diesmal einfach auf die Decke und fing an zu essen. Auch der Puppe gab sie reichlich ab. Es wunderte Hermine in keinster Weise, dass das Gerippe wie ein Mensch essen konnte. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie einfach weiter ohne weiter an die Besitzer zu denken. Irgendwie hielt sie es für ihr gutes Recht, dass sie von diesen Speisen essen durfte, als ob es ihre Speisen wären. Nach einer weile wurde das Land lebendiger. Neben ihr schien ein Wald wie aus dem Nichts zu erstehen und immer mehr Blumen schienen aus dem Boden zu sprießen. Hermine fühlte sich so wohl, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit ein Wolf beobachtete. Während sie weiter durch die Wunderlandschaft lief, wie sie es nannte, sah sie, wie sich diese immer mehr veränderte. Erst wurde das ganze zu einer Urlandschaft, in denen die Bäume sie regelrecht einkreisten und dann war auf einmal alles weg. Völlig verstört stand sie da und wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Auf einmal war alles um sie herum weiß. Als wäre sie in einem endlosen weißen Raum gefangen. Doch wie kam sie hier her? „Pardon kleines Fräulein," sagte auf einmal eine männliche Stimme und Hermine sprang zur Seite und ein Ehepaar lief langsam an ihr vorbei. Woher sie wusste, dass es ein Ehepaar war, konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, sie war sich nur sicher, dass es so sein musste. Gelegentlich schauten die beiden sich an, doch meist liefen sie nur nebeneinander vorwärts. Und dann auf einmal trennten sie sich und liefen alleine weiter. An der Seite der Frau trat ein neuer Mann und der Mann verschwand. Verwirrt schaute sie dem neuen Paar hinterher und konnte sich kein Reim darauf machen. Und dann kamen noch mehr von ihnen. Manche Paare liefen schnell, manche langsam, manche blieben auf der Stelle stehen. Einige schauten nur aneinander vorbei, manche standen nebeneinander und dann sah sie auch ein Paar, welches sich nur verliebt anschaute und alles um sich herum vergaß. Als Hermine Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall sah, hätte sie sich beinahe an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckt. Sie lief zu den beiden hin und sah wie sie einfach nur nebeneinander herliefen. Verwirrt ging sie zu den beiden hin und wollte die beiden anreden, doch sie beachteten Hermine einfach nicht. Sie taten so, als wäre sie Luft. Die beiden gingen immer Schritt für Schritt weiter und auf einmal drehte sich Professor McGonagall zu ihr um. „Du solltest mehr auf dich achten,"sagte sie. „Was meinen Sie damit Professor,"fragte Hermine. „Du gehst immer nur auf die anderen ein, du denkst nur was sie wollen. Aber was ist mit deinen Gefühlen, die gehen dabei ja völlig unter. Suche nach einem inneren, suche nach dir, nach der La Loba und nach der Skelettfrau, dann wirst du glücklich werden. Ich habe mich nie getraut nach ihnen zu suchen, deswegen werde ich auch niemals vollends glücklich sein." Hermine stand da, völlig verwirrt und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr weiter. Was meinte sie damit? Und dann berührte jemand sie auf einmal an der Schulter, doch Hermine wachte auf, bevor sie endlich den Mut fand sich umzudrehen.  
  
Kapitel 13 oder Es ist doch nur zu deinem besten, glaube ich zumindest  
  
Hermine saß in der großen Halle hinter einem großen Buch und versuchte zu lesen. Nun, sie versuchte eher so auszusehen, als ob sie lesen würde, denn dieser Traum, den sie vor einer Woche hatte machte sie regelrecht wahnsinnig. Denn immer wieder, wenn sie entweder Professor McGonagall sah oder Draco Malfoy, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Skelett auf und sie merkte, wie ihr Atem schneller wurde und beinahe davor stand das Bewusstsein verlor, es war regelrecht zum verzweifeln. Den Unterricht konnte sie nur mit Mühe folgen und zum ersten Mal seit langem erlebte sie eine Rüffel von ihrer Lieblingslehrerin, was ihr verblüffende Blicke von ihren Mitschülern einbrachte, sogar die Slytherins waren mehr als nur verblüfft. Sie unterließen sogar ihre sonst so heißgeliebten Kommentare, die sie in einem solchen Fall sicherlich gesagt hätten. Am Abend hatte sich Hermine in der Bücherei verkrochen und suchte nach der La Loba und der Skelettfrau. Was wollte ihr Professor McGonagall damit sagen? „Was suchen Sie Miss Granger," fragte auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um und sah sie dann, Minerva McGonagall. Diese nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, was sie gerade hatte und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es das, was Sie in der letzten Zeit so abwesend sein lässt,"fragte sie besorgt und Hermine nickte. „Dann sollte ich dir einige Geheimnisse erzählen." Hermine registrierte gar nicht, dass Professor McGonagall sie zum ersten Mal duzte und sie beide auf einmal beim Vornamen waren. Aber es schien beiden so vertraut, dass es einfach nur richtig erschien.  
  
Seine weichen Lippen liebkosten ihre so sanft, dass sie das Gefühl hatte im siebten Himmel zu sein. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern treten können. Eigentlich wollte sie mir Draco ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Doch anstatt der Worte wechselten sie nur Küsse. Es dauerte lange, zu lange und Hermine konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, es war einfach zu schön. Seine nähe zu spüren, wie er seine Hände über ihren Körper streichelte, sie mit seiner Zunge neckte und ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte. Woher hatte er dies nur gelernt. So etwas konnte man nicht aus Büchern lernen, dazu gehörte Erfahrungen und nach Dracos Worten war sie immerhin seine erste Liebe, hatte er wirklich eine Naturtalent dafür Mädchen zu verwöhnen, ihnen den Kopf zu drehen und seinen Willen durchzusetzen? „Stop, dass ist genug," sagte Hermine schroffer als sie es eigentlich wollte. Erschrocken schaute Draco sie an. Er verstand beim besten Willen nicht was nun los war, sie konnte es verstehen. Sie löste sich aus seinem Armen und auf einmal wurde es so kalt. Dabei war es nicht mehr so kalt. Ganz im Gegenteil, es war schon so warm, dass sie dies sogar in Snapes Keller spüren konnten. „Was hast du,"fragte er besorgt. Konnte dieser Kerl nicht einen anderen Tonfall haben, schrie Hermine in ihren Gedanken. Und in diesem Augenblick verstand sie, warum ihm ihre Blicke auf die Nerven gingen. Sie musste innerlich lächeln, wie sich die Situation doch gewandelt hatte. „Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Du hast in letzter Zeit nicht mehr auf das Lied des singenden Dolches gehört, weil ich dich ablenke." Draco zuckte zusammen. In der Tat, sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr darüber geredet. „Und, ich bin dann wohl geheilt," sagt er, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verdrängst das Problem nur, du musst dich ihm stellen und ich bin dir da schlichtweg im Weg." Hermine unterdrückte ihre Tränen mit aller Macht, doch in seinen wunderschönen blau-grauen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er sie sah. Er wollte sie berühren, sie trösten, doch Hermine entzog sich ihm und er verstand das sie es ernst meinte. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun,"sagte er in einem ernsten Tonfall. „Ich brauche dich und das weißt du."Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging einen Schritt nach dem anderen zurück, da Draco auf sie zuging. Immer wieder und wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, er verstand es nicht, nein, er wollte es nicht verstehen. „Draco, bitte verzeih mir, es ist aus. Du musst mir glauben, es ist das beste. Für dich und auch für mich. Ich muss es tun, sonst bringe ich dich nur in Gefahr und das kann ich dir nicht antun,"wisperte sie nur noch. „Sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst,"verlangte er. Hermine zog tief Luft ein. „Ich kann das nicht, denn dazu müsste ich dich geliebt haben. Es war nur eine Show, eine Show worum mich Professor Dumbledore gebeten hatte. Ich liebte dich nie."Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rannte in die Abendsonne hinein. Draco sah die Tränen nicht, die wie ein Wasserfall ihr über das Gesicht strömten. Und für den Rest des Tages sahen Harry und Ron sie auch nicht, sondern erst am nächsten Tag, völlig niedergeschlagen und nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Als sie mit den beiden in die Große Halle gingen, sah sie Draco nicht und ahnte schlimmes. Und es bestätigte sich, als sie in das Büro des Direktors gerufen wurde. Ein Blick auf den zweiten singenden Dolch sagte ihr, dass Draco irgendwie an seines herangekommen war und es diesmal beinahe geschafft hatte. Doch Professor Dumbledore bat sie nicht zu ihm zu gehen. „Du wirst von ihm fernbleiben, bis zum ende des siebten Jahres," war sein einziger Satz und danach bat er sie zu gehen. Und das tat sie auch.  
  
Epilog  
  
Drei Jahre später.  
  
Harry stand zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Ron und dessen Verlobte Cordelia Longbridge und seiner Freundin Cho Chang am Bahnhof und schauten einem alten klapprigen Zug hinterher. Aus einem der Fenster hing Hermines Oberkörper und sie winkte den vieren nach. Auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte, er wusste, dass sie weinte. Zwischen ihnen war eine zu gute Freundschaft entstanden, als das sie das ganze, was in den letzten acht Jahren geschehen ist so einfach vergessen ließ. Sieben Jahre hatten sie sich gemeinsam gegen Lord Voldermort und einem Haufen Lehrer zu Wehr gesetzt. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig Mut gemacht und hatten immer zusammen gehalten. Nun ja, fast immer. Wie in jeder guten Freundschaft waren auch zwischen ihnen mal die Fetzen geflogen, doch das war nicht so wild. Besonders wenn er an das letzte Jahr dachte. Lord Voldermort hatte erst nach der Schule auf einmal angegriffen und sie hatten gegen ihn gekämpft wie ein wilder Löwe. Wie Bären hatte immer Hermine gesagt und dabei so fröhlich gelächelt. Harry erinnerte sich an die Situation, sie lag halbtot auf dem Boden und Ron und er hatten sich um ihre Wunden gekümmert. Und Ron meinte, dass sie kämpfen solle wie eine wilde Löwin. Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte. In diesem Augenblick war sie in seinen Augen und auch in denen aller anderen, dass wusste er, die wahre Heldin, denn sie hatte immer noch gelächelt. „Wie eine Bärin wenn ich bitten darf," hatte sie nur geflüstert. In diesem Jahr verlor sie ihre ganze Familie und das hatte sie nicht ertragen können, daher wollte sie sich eine lange Auszeit gönnen. Wie lang die war konnten er und Ron nicht einmal erahnen. Doch sie würden auch über Jahre hinweg Freunde bleiben und sie würden einander niemals fremd werden. „Wir sollten gehen,"sagte Cho. Sie hatte recht, der Zug war schon seit Minuten aus der Sicht, doch wenn sie nun sich abwandten, dann war sie wirklich weg. Unwiederbringlich. Und doch wandten sich die beiden Freunde ab. Sie wandten sich ab um zu gehen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Als Harry ein blitzen aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, bat er die drei vorzugehen, er würde nur noch was nachschauen. Sie nickten nur. Harry folgte dem blitzen und sah hinter einem Gebüsch Draco Malfoy. Er war irgendwie nicht überrascht. „Du liebst sie anscheinend immer noch,"sagte er und Draco nickte. „Es tut mir Leid,"flüsterte er. „Du kannst nichts dafür, was dein Vater getan hat. Immerhin hast du dich ja dann für die richtige Seite entschieden. Du solltest Stolz auf dich sein. Und sie ist auch nicht sauer auf dich. Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet." Harry konnte sich denken was nun kommen würde. „Ich habe ihr das Leben gerettet und mein Vater tötete ihre ganze Familie. Es ist so ... so ..."Er brach ab und ging einfach. Der Wind riss seinem Mantel zur Seite und Harry sah das er immer noch den singenden Dolch bei sich trug. Sein Herz wurde schwer. Der Kampf war nicht vorbei. 


End file.
